New Found Feelings
by A-little-kagome-girl
Summary: Sesshomaru is gaining new experiences as a person being with Rin. He soon learns to love, and Rin teaches him to accept who he is. Contains lots of lemon, and sexual stuff. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**New Found Feelings**

**A/N**: this...will be an interesting story. Relating slightly to my 'my talk with InuYasha' story (if you've read it), But…if you can imagine Sesshomaru. I understand that Sesshomaru is slightly out of character. I can do him in character…but just take it as it comes. He's...going through…some…tough times? Haha. I'm actually thinking, that this will be a long-term story. Meaning that it'll have Rin as an adult at some point. Rin's characterization may not be as good at that point as it is now…because its easier to determine Rin's character in the series then when it is when its not.. Anyway…Enjoy 3

**Disclaimer:** Only this story belongs to me. The characters do not.

* * *

"InuYasha! I can't believe you. Your saying I can't go home? I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW DAMMIT." Kagome yelled at InuYasha.

"FINE. LEAVE. WHO NEEDS YOU." InuYasha yelled back.

"Sango?" Kagome turned to Sango and the others who were directly behind them.

"Uh.h.h..yes?" Sango asked.

"With Kilala's permission…I need to go home for a test." Kagome said bluntly.

"Umm..Kilala?" Sango asked, looking to Kilala.

"Please Kilala?" Kagome begged. InuYasha looked at Kagome with a terrible look.

"Oh. I have an idea. Kilala, could you drop Kagome off at the well…and then we go home back to the village…?" Sango asked Kilala.

"Ah…splendid idea. Don't be three days late though." Miroku proposed.

"Miroku! You're not helping." InuYasha said through his teeth. He stood with his back facing them, and crossed his arm…his pathetic pouting look.

"Bye Bye Kagome! BYE SANGO!" Shippou yelled at them, as they disappeared out of site.

"Well InuYasha. What do you propose we do while their gone? Personally…I wouldn't mind taking a nice hot spring bath." Miroku stated, smiling to himself.

"Feh. Do what you want." InuYasha said again, turning around to them.

"C'mon InuYasha. Lighten up. It's not like we were doing anything anyway." Shippou told him.

"Listen…If I hear a peep from you about Kagome gone…you'll wish you never met me." InuYasha held his fist up.

"And Sango?" Shippou dared to say.

"Yea...her too." InuYasha stood blankly.

"Shall we get going then?" Miroku asked.

"Fine." InuYasha said.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru…I'm hungry." Rin told him from behind, as she slowly rubbed her stomach. "May I go off to find some fish?"

Jaken gave her a distinguished look. "Why on earth should my Lord bother stopping-" Jaken, like usual bumped into the back of Sesshomaru's leg.

Sesshomaru turned his head ever so slightly, enough so he wouldn't show effort. "We will stop up ahead. You can get your food then." He turned his head back around, and continued walking.

"Thanks lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled happily, and continued as she rode on the back on Ah-Un. Jaken made a 'humph' sound, and gave her a dirty look that she didn't notice.

A few moments later, they arrived at the river, and Rin hopped off of Ah-Un, ran into the river, tying her kimono up, so she didn't get it soaked. Jaken, however, followed Sesshomaru to a tree. Sesshomaru sat down, under the shady tree. Jaken stood next to him, and started babbling.

"Lord Sesshomaru…where are we heading to now? You know…that InuYasha has been a pestering one lately. Some villagers say he has recently passed by…meaning we are probably not too far off of him." He paused to think. "But, although he does know a lot about Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru? What's on your mind? Anything you'd like to share?"

Sesshomaru tried to ignore him. "InuYasha has his own business and we have our own." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "Go to Rin."

Jaken looked up at him. "O.h.h…okay." he stuttered, and then placed down the staff of two heads, then ran to Rin, who was splashing herself happily, in attempt to get the fish.

Sesshomaru sat and thought to him self. _What is this feeling? Rin is only a companion…and a child. I could not possibly…_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru, soaking wet, and holding 2 fish in her hands. Sesshomaru looked blank. "Would you like some?" She smiled, and held out one. Jaken was directly behind her, keeping his distance.

"No thank you." He turned away, as if being a shy little boy in love.

"Okay!" She smiled, then sat down. " Master Jaken? Can you cook this for me?"

"WHY SHOULD I!" Jaken yelled at her.

Rin looked at him upset. "Please Master Jaken? I'm really hungry."

"You should have thought of that before you caught them." Jaken stared, then looked at Sesshomaru who started to turn his head slightly.

Jaken, became alarmed, then yelled, pretending as if it was his pleasure, "OK!"

Rin laid both of her fish on the ground. He walked over to his staff of two heads, and fried them both.

"Oh master Jaken you're the greatest!" Rin smiled, as she picked up her fish, and started munching on one of them.

When she finished them, she spoke. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! There is a field of flowers! Can I go off for a few minutes? I'll be right back!" She announced.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Rin ran off, to the field of flowers, and slowly found a few flowers that looked the best. She picked a few of them.

Mean while, Sesshomaru continued to sit under the tree, staring into the distance of Rin, and Jaken sat beside him. "My lord, are you alright?"

"That's enough Jaken."

Jaken stopped, and looked more then serious. "Lord Sesshomaru…do you love Rin?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his staring, and glared at Jaken. Jaken suddenly became alarmed, and knew he was about to die. Sesshomaru reached over to his Tokijin, and slowly began to take it out. He wouldn't really kill Jaken…

"AHHHHHH!" Jaken yelped for help. "Lord Sesshomaru! IM SORRYYYY…I TAKE IT BACK."

Sesshomaru let go of his Tokijin, waiting for him to say that. Jaken lied on the ground, huffing and puffing; thinking he was going to die.

"Oh Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru. I heard the scream…I came over as fast as I could!" Rin announced, holding the flowers, then tripped over a rock into Sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru became alarmed. He didn't have the slightest idea what to do. There she was… the first girl he would have possibly ever cared for, face planted on his lap, and her gentle face looking up, with a sorry face on her. She cared for him…he knew that much. And even if he was a demon, they both knew that they would protect each other. That's when Rin's hand accidentally pushed lightly on Sesshomaru's 'thing' between his pants. Sesshomaru growled slightly…it hurt! Rin getting the idea fumbled to get up.

"Oh...I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I tripped…" She said, as she stood up, and looked semi-confused. "Lord Sesshomaru…what was that…Thing…between your legs? It's…kind of hard…and long. I felt it moving..."

Sesshomaru swore he could feel him self die right there. Not only that, but her being in his lap slightly turned him on, and in his head, he was trying to deny it. He blushed furiously, as he stood up. Jaken…on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing so hard.

"Something you don't have." Sesshomaru said.

Rin became interested. "Like?"

Sesshomaru started walking away, but she followed behind him._ Don't tell me…I have to explain…I figured at one point or another that this day would come…why did I not…prepare…or anything. She didn't have to find out that way…let alone find out at all._

"Jaken." He turned around. Jaken looked up at him, and started to get up. But, to Sesshomaru's inconvenience, Rin walked right into him…her face smothered between his legs. Jaken witnessing this, burst out laughing again, and was once again on the floor.

Rin took a step backwards, getting out from his legs. "I am..so..sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I really should watch where I'm walking."

Sesshomaru gave her another blank look, then looked up to Jaken. "JAKEN." He yelled, the rarity of Sesshomaru was pushing him today.

Jaken stopped laughing (Well, on the outside anyway), and ran over with Ah-Un. "Yes my lord?"

"Come here… I need to tell you something." Sesshomaru said naturally. Jaken's eyes flashed happily…hearing that Sesshomaru wanted to tell him…Jaken…some thing important. "Rin stay there."

"Ok…" Rin felt terrible, as if they were planning her death. She had fallen onto Sesshomaru twice within the same hour…and with that thought, she flopped down to the ground, and started crying. Ah-Un made a grunting noise behind her, in hopes to comfort her, but she walked over to it, and gently stroked around their mouth.

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked off a bit in the distance. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken. Have you ever been given…the talk before?" He asked, not looking at him.

"The talk?" Jaken asked. "My lord, what are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru bit his tongue "About…sex."

Jaken stopped and looked at him. "No…I haven't my lord."

"Ok." Sesshomaru stopped. _With Jaken not given the talk…that leaves me to. Father…why did you have to tell me…I don't recall InuYasha ever given the talk…again, father…you've disappointed me, with you letting InuYasha getting away with everything. Now I'm forced to give a little girl a talk about sex. Wait…_ "Jaken. You said that InuYasha was up ahead?"

Jaken looked at him weirdly. "..ye..s.s…"

"InuYasha's companions are females. They can explain to her." Sesshomaru said out loud, with a stroke of genius.

"My lord, you surly aren't acting yourself today." Jaken said…slightly terrified.

"Yes…well…" Sesshomaru told him, and walked back to Rin.

"OH my LORD! Please don't kill me!" Rin cried on Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Jaken came in front of him. "Silly child. Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to kill you."

Rin looked slightly relieved. "Oh…thank you."

Sesshomaru took a step forward. "Rin. Stay here. Jaken and I are going somewhere. We will be back before sundown."

"Ok!" Rin said, going back to her cheerful self.

Sesshomaru turned around, and started walking, and Jaken followed. "Jaken. Do you know where InuYasha is in precise?"

"No my lord. He was in that direction though." Jaken stuck his finger out, and pointed to a direction semi-diagonal from them.

"Right." Sesshomaru said, and he disappeared into that direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are we almost there?" Jaken asked, a while later.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but the answer spoke for itself when InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou were in their face.

"Sesshomaru! Why the hell are you here?" InuYasha said, as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha. Sheath your sword. I have not come to fight." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha continued to keep his sword out. "What do you want then?"

Sesshomaru looked around to see no females. "Where are your female companions?" He asked.

"What?" InuYasha stood blankly then made a mad face. "What the hell do you want with Kagome and Sango?"

"I…" Sesshomaru clinched his neck and closed his eyes, His arm with a tight fist, straight. With doubt that he never knew that he would ever had to have said… "I…need their help."

InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou's eyes widened, and they all burst out laughing hysterically. Jaken became angry. "This is not a laughing matter!"

InuYasha looked up from laughing. "You? Need help? With what? Tying your hair in those…ponytail things?" InuYasha stood straight and put away his Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha. I would have just killed you now if I wasn't so…desperate." Sesshomaru paused. "Now. Tell me. Where is that Kagome girl?" Sesshomaru bit his lip, almost so much that it was practically bleeding.

"PFFT. She went home." He glared at Miroku. of who stopped laughing, and was just making small comments to himself about Sesshomaru needing help.

Sesshomaru grew angry.

"What about the other woman?"

"Same with her too." Shippou told him.

"Why the hell do you need them anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"A…human female problem." Sesshomaru said muttered, as he wanted to punch something.

Miroku stood interested. "Can I help perhaps?"

"Miroku you ass…it's a girl…not a woman." Glared InuYasha.

"Idiot." Shippou said glaring too.

"Enough with this pathetic chat. I need someone to explain to Rin about…sex." Sesshomaru said quietly.

InuYasha burst out laughing, louder and harder then before. Sesshomaru then came over and made him go flying in the air.

"InuYasha. I will not have you laugh no longer. I WILL kill you if it means me too."

"Finally. Then why don't you?" InuYasha said happily, as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"When will they be back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Meh…sometime tomorrow I guess. But those fricken girls like to take forever for whatever they do…" InuYasha started.

"Forget it. Jaken let's leave."

Sesshomaru and Jaken started walking off, and they disappeared.

"Wow. That was…"Miroku paused to think of the perfect word. "Hysterical?" He snorted.

"Yea really. Who would figure…Sesshomaru of all people would have to give a girl the talk." InuYasha walked over to Miroku and Shippou, with his Tetsusaiga hanging over his shoulder.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Jaken got back to the River, to see Ah-Un, but not Rin.

"Stupid girl…went off."

Ah-Un made a grunt, and then walked off. Sesshomaru followed them, and Jaken trailed along.

Ah-Un led them to a hot spring…near by. Sesshomaru and Jaken stood somewhat a distance from the hot springs…to distantly see Rin stand up in the spring, smiling to her self, not noticing that Jaken and Sesshomaru were there, and Sesshomaru was forced to see her newly developed breasts. Jaken, stupidly walked closer to the hot spring, when Rin flopped herself into the water so they couldn't see her body. Sesshomaru stood slightly baffled, and like earlier, somewhat turned on.

"Rin! Why didn't you tell us that you were here?" Jaken yelled at her.

Rin looked semi-upset. "I'm sorry master Jaken. I got bored, and I came across this hot spring. I couldn't help but jump in. Ah-Un greeted you though?"

"Yes they did…" Jaken said, not knowing what to say next.

Rin looked past Jaken to see Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Why don't you come in? The waters great!" She smiled fantastically…slightly dense, about the difference between girls and guys. Sesshomaru turned around quickly so he didn't seem like he was a perverted old man. Rin took it as a 'no', and wondered why.

"I'll join you Rin." Jaken offered. Rin looked back at Jaken, and made a small smile. Jaken started taking his kimono off, when a rock was thrown at him, and was thrown into the water with his clothes on. Rin laughed slightly, and noticed Sesshomaru placing his hand on his forehead, and leaning against a tree. Rin's eyes widened in concern.

Rin got up out of the hot spring, naked still, picked up her kimono, threw it on, but didn't bother to tie it up. She ran over to Sesshomaru, with her kimono flapping open as she ran in the wind, she pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

She turned Sesshomaru, and saw his face. "Lord Sesshomaru…You're…" She started, to see his eyes shaking. "…Scared." She stood eyes peeled wide open.

Sesshomaru tying to avoid looking down at her breasts wondered his eyes elsewhere. "I'm never scared."

"But my lord…you…" She broke out. "NO! LORD SESSHOMARU! DON'T HATE ME!" She yelled. "Aww…. First he wanted to kill me…now he just hates me…" She muttered to herself. Her hands were by her chin and she gave a concerned look to herself.

Sesshomaru looked back to Rin. "Rin…you're naked. Cover up." He finally said. Rin blushed, and looked down to see that her kimono was wide open. She made a nervous laugh, and covered her self.

"But…When Kagura came…she was naked. You never said anything then." Rin brought up the memory of when Kagura came to ask for Sesshomaru's help, but was naked on her top half.

"She was in battle…and she didn't have much to cover up with." He covered up.

Rin looked around. "Her arms?"

Sesshomaru stood speechless. "Enough. Just finish up or whatever. We need to have a…talk." Sesshomaru told her, walking away a bit.

"Okay." Rin said, as she tore off her kimono, and did a canon ball into the water.

"My lord?" Jaken asked quietly walking over to Sesshomaru. "You're going to give her the talk?"

"Unless you'd like to?" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with almost the greatest gratitude.

Jaken got slightly scared with Sesshomaru's face. "Ummm…I'm sorry my Lord…I…don't do…the talk."

"Fine, but when I'm talking to her, you will not interfere." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes…" Jaken told him, as that's what he was going to do anyway.

A little while later, Rin came out, this time fully dressed, although her hair was really wet. "My lord…what would you like to talk about?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was sitting against the same tree as he was earlier, legs semi- spread out, and his arm leaned against his knee. She came and sat on her knees in front of him. Jaken, getting a clue, walked off. He…the all mighty lord Sesshomaru…was by himself…with a girl.

"Your curious on what…this is right?" He said, as he pointed without moving his arm, between his legs.

Rin blushed. "Well…yes…"

"Okay." Sesshomaru closed his eyes to think about what to say next. "This is something that guys have…and girls don't."

"Oh I see now!" Rin smiled. "So…if you have that, is that why I have breasts?"

Sesshomaru sat still. "Not exactly. A lot of the reason why we have these things…is for reproducing."

"Reproducing?"

"Having children."

"Ah Yes."

"Anyway. Remember Kagura? Soon, that's what your chest will develop to be. You need those for feeding a baby. Milk, I believe. Now…the thing between my leg is called a penis. All men have one, and it's used for going to the bathroom, and…for helping the mother have children." Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"How does peeing help?" She asked getting it wrong.

"No…It does two different things. It can go pee. And, when the man and the woman are having sex, the man sticks his penis into the womans vagina-"

"What's a vagina?"

"How you pee, there's another hole there, that's especially for the penis to go in. It's also where the baby comes out."

"It comes out that tiny hole? I thought baby's were bigger then that when they are born…" Rin said to her self.

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched. "No…the hole gets bigger when the baby comes out. And depending on the penis size, the vagina is normally stretched."

Rin held herself tight. "AHHHH! That would hurt!" She pushed her two hands into her lap tightly.

"Yes, well, it hurts the man too."

"How?"

"Well, the farther it's pushed the harder it is for the man." He paused. "The only way for women to have children is when the male ejaculates special stuff that's made inside him, then it gets mixed inside her, and the baby is made. Then as you may know, the baby grows in the mothers stomach 9 months later."

"Wow! Lord Sesshomaru! You're so smart! How do you know all of this!" Rin said happily.

"My father told me."

"How does your father know?"

"well…his father probably told him. And…he has had children, so he would know." Sesshomaru pressed through his teeth. Instead of 'Children' he was dying to say child, to not count InuYasha as his brother, but couldn't deny it.

"Wow…that was good to know…"Rin smiled. "But…my lord. Why will you never take baths with me?"

"Men and women should not be naked together unless they are mates." Sesshomaru told her straightly.

Rin stood alarmed. "Oh! I'm sorry my lord. I never really thought of you as…a mate. I just thought you'd want company. I can keep quiet when I want to…or if it gets too annoying." She told him honestly.

"Yes, well…You are only a child and I am much older then you are. It would seem strange enough."

"Why would you care about what others think?"

"I don't. It's just wrong."

"You think were mates?" She asked cocking her head sideways.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Of course not."

"What if we were to be."

"I wouldn't count on it." He told her rudely.

Rin felt insulted. "Oh…alright then." She said, walking off, seemingly disappointed. This just made Sesshomaru feel slightly…guilty. That came out wrong, and he didn't mean it that way. Rin walked to the field of flowers and sat in a random spot. She brought her knees to her chin, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears streamed down her face.

Why wont Lord Sesshomaru…I guess…I really am…just a companion. I just slow him down…I'm annoying, I do stupid stuff. Why would I even think that Lord Sesshomaru and I could be anything? Why would I even think that I could ever keep Sesshomaru happy…or make him smile?

The sun was going down and a shadow cast over her. It was in a bodily shape, and so she flipped around quickly.

"Rin. We're going." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin didn't move, and just turned around again. She was mad at him…and he needed to be sure of his mistake. She didn't care…okay…she would care…but, even if he walked away from her, she could live on her own. Rin found a random flower, yanked it out, and threw it with anger.

"Rin. We're. Going." Sesshomaru repeated.

"No."

Sesshomaru crouched down…he felt her anger. But, he just looked at her angry face. They stared at each other. Her angry face, and his straight face…with never any emotion. With most people he felt fear, he would kill…but…Rin was his. His flower. His sunshine. His brightness. What he wakes up to. He couldn't deny it! He never knew…a little girl like…like HER…could ever want a demon who lives to kill his younger half-brother, the demon Naraku, and to even take over the world. He truly was lucky…he just never understood it.

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his lip. "I'm sorry." He said. Rin couldn't take it any longer. She burst out crying, and leapt onto Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"No lord Sesshomaru…I'm sorry. You've done more then enough for me…I just wished I could be more then a companion to you." She wrapped herself around him more tightly.

Sesshomaru, right at that moment felt some emotion swimming through him. He didn't show it…but he knew that he had never shown an emotion like that before, and he too, felt like he wanted to cry. But, knowing the great demon, of course he wouldn't. Instead of saying anything, he felt he was out of himself as it was for the day, and instead lifted her off the ground with his right arm, and so at that point she wrapped her legs around his waist. She continued to cry, in hopes that one day they truly could be mates…she would never had ever found anyone else rather then her lord Sesshomaru that she would want to be mates with.

Sesshomaru walked out of the field, as Jaken and Ah-Un stood there.

"My lord, what was going on?" Jaken asked loudly, as they all started walking.

Sesshomaru stopped, and prompted his left foot up, and kicked Jaken in the head. Jaken at that walked around in circles from dizziness.

As it was getting dark, Rin fell asleep on Sesshomaru. She had dry tears down her face, and her eyes were still semi-red. Jaken had fallen asleep on Ah-Un, and so Sesshomaru stopped. No emotion he showed, he definitely felt it. Being demon, and coming from his past, he could never believe he would even ever consider keeping Rin after that…letting her cry on his shoulder…and he felt terrible. But it was what any person would feel. Sesshomaru himself felt slightly exhausted from the day…so he stopped in a forest. Ah- Un followed them, and Sesshomaru leaned against another tree. He continued to carry Rin around him, and so as he sat down, he rested her so she was sitting in his lap, her face against his armor, which he placed a bit of his boa there, so it was more comfortable there. For once...he felt peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Found Feelings**

**A/N:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I found it quiet hilarious. Yes, I realize he can be quiet out of character…but I'm sure you would too if you were in his position. So…now Rin's growing up…Aww... haha…enjoy this next hilarious chapter!

* * *

Rin was now 13, a new teenager, and was still travelling along with Sesshomaru and Jaken. She looked much different then she did when she was 8, and not to mention her attitude changed too. She was still always happy, of which Sesshomaru did like, and she could still be her annoying self. Sesshomaru seemed more like a father then he ever would have thought. He had taken care of a girl for 5 years, and he never really had the intention of losing her now…

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "Rin. Are you hurt?"

Rin blinked a few times. "Well, I have this stomach ache in my side…but rather then that I'm fine. Why my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked around, without looking at her. "I can smell your blood. A lot of it."

Jaken screamed. "RIN! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Rin looked confused until she saw thick blood dripping down her leg. It seemed a bit different then regular blood. Rin started to panic and ran around in circles. "AH! MY LORD HELP ME!"

"Rin. Calm down." Sesshomaru said, and Rin stopped. "Where is it coming from?"

"I'm not sure." She said, as she flipped over, to look under her kimono. Her eyes widened, and then flipped back up. "It's coming from…" She pointed to her lower body part. "…here."

Both Jaken and Sesshomaru were speechless.

"What do I do?" She asked.

Sesshomaru had not the SLIGHTEST idea what the heck she was talking about…or where all of this blood was coming from.

Please tell me I don't have to go back to InuYasha to find his female companions. I made myself look like a fool then…why should I go do it again. Unless if maybe I led Rin to them, and she can ask.

"Lord Sesshomaru, could we find Kagome?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru was practically praising the Gods that she brought up that suggestion and that he wouldn't have to.

"Fine." He said coolly. "I should say we are lucky that InuYasha is near by…I have his scent."

"Oh…that's fantastic my lord!" Rin yelled happily.

"My lord, I shall stay here with Ah-Un." Jaken said, trying not to have anything involved with it.

Sesshomaru looked at him. "Fine, we'll be back soon."

Jaken was ever so relieved, and so he and Ah and Un stayed at their spot, in the forest. And frankly, Sesshomaru didn't want Jaken making stupid comments about whatever he normally makes stupid comments about, so really it was for the better.

"Rin, are you able to run? Or are you hurting that bad." He asked her, as they walked away, becoming distant from Jaken.

"Well, its not that bad…I can try and run for as long as I can my Lord." Rin looked at him. Sesshomaru looked back at her, and made a small nod.

Sesshomaru made no effort of going off in the distance, and yet felt kind of bad that Rin was left there running her heart out. But, it was all over when InuYasha and the gang met up with them.

Sesshomaru stopped with again no effort, and he stood tall. Rin, on the other hand was panting, and holding tight of her waist, her eyes squinting and looked like she was going to cry.

"Sesshomaru. What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru completely ignored him and walked to Sango and Kagome. "Rin come here. Tell them what's wrong with you."

Rin fell on to her knees, and looked up hurting, with bloodstains from her thighs to her feet, and not to mention fresh blood spewing from her body.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other in shock.

"InuYasha put that sword away! Rin!" Kagome yelled as she ran straight to Rin. InuYasha put away his sword figuring Sesshomaru didn't want a fight.

Sango followed quickly behind. "Oh dear…"

Kagome turned to Sango, and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for bringing her to us. She has her period."

All of the men made a questioning face. "What the…hell?" InuYasha exclaimed.

Kagome asked quietly to Rin if it was her first time she had it, just in case. Sango sighed, and turned to the men, as Kagome got her bag off her shoulders. Rin sat crying on the ground.

"Ok. For women, including Kagome and I, get these things called 'period.' Or another name is menstruation. It's...basically, every month for a few days blood comes out of our bodies. It's nothing to be worried about." She reassured Rin. "…Women normally have it from when their 12 till about…well…I'm not sure what the age is in this time…what is it in your time Kagome?"

Kagome turned around as she pulled out a pad. "Normally 65ish. It varies on the woman really." Kagome turned back to Rin. "Now Rin, this is called underwear. You wear it on your bottom. People in my time use it, and personally I think it's a lot more sanitary." She paused to think of what the others wear, and then shook her head. "Okay? This is one of mine, but I'll let you have it. Now... This is called a pad." She spoke to her as she pulled out a yellow square package. "This is how you use it." She opened it, and placed it on the underwear. " Okay?"

Rin blushed. "I guess."

"Now…you can have these." She held out a few other pads. "Only change them when they get really bad and bloody…or whenever you take a bath, you want to use a fresh one. You can keep the underwear. You might want to wash it, because I'll guarantee you something's bound to happen. Any other questions?" Kagome explained.

Rin held the pads, and the underwear. "What if I run out of these?"

"Oh…come see me again. I'll be sure to always carry some. I'm sorry I don't have many now…I normally carry them for just in case. So, why don't you put that on…" She gestured the underwear with the pad already on it.

"Alright." Rin said, as she ran off near by to put it on.

Kagome turned around to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion like usual, but he did feel scared inside. "Okay…Sesshomaru, she may get slightly moody before and/or while she has it. Meaning…if she's crying for no reason, or yelling at stupid things…then there are your signs that it's possible she has it. So…in that case, just…like, don't ignore her because she'll yell at you for that…but just…act normal around her, but make her feel better about her self. She'll probably want to say bad things about her self, so its your job to give advice to her about how to change whatever…but be positive about it." She paused as she waited for him to show any sign of emotion. "I KNOW it's not you to do that…but you just have to. The older she gets the better she'll get…and then you soon won't even notice whether or not she's got it. So it's not like your stuck doing it all the time."

Sesshomaru's head swirled around in circles, along with Miroku and InuYasha's.

"Hmm, that would explain some things." InuYasha said grinning to himself.

"Sit."

Miroku sighed ignoring InuYasha's 'sit' command. "Yes, well in any case. I have a question…"

"Oh god Miroku. We don't want to hear it." Sango said, thinking he would say something perverted.

Rin came back around the corner. It had looked like she cleaned the blood off her legs, and she seemed a bit happier.

"What's the question?" Rin asked.

Miroku smiled. "Why do girls have…periods?"

"For some reason…when you say that…it doesn't sound right." InuYasha said glaring at him as he was getting up.

"Yes, well…in any case…it's a good question."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Girl's have periods because they do!" She said, placing her index finger in the air as a matter-of-fact way.

"That doesn't say anything." InuYasha said staring,

Kagome laughed. "Actually…It's got something to do with having kids."

"Hey lord Sesshomaru! It's like when you were telling me about women having breasts for feeding children milk…reproducing!"

Everyone's eyes became literal dots.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru?" she said trying to hold in her laugh.

Sesshomaru shot her a dirty look.

Miroku, InuYasha and Shippou burst out laughing. "OH YEAAAAA" Miroku announced.

"A few years back Sesshomaru came to us looking for you guys to give Rin the talk about sex." InuYasha laughed.

Sesshomaru stood frozen.

"Well." Sango and Kagome said looking at each other, both trying to contain their laughter.

"And where were we?" Kagome asked the guys.

"You both went home." Shippou said.

Sesshomaru had never felt so insulted. But, he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't kill them…If it weren't for Kagome and Sango, then Rin would probably continue going on about blood going down her leg, and he'd have to ask for someone else. That would be even worse.

"Talk about bad timing." Sango said, as she and Kagome stopped laughing.

"Yes…it really was." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"And…so…YOU…gave her the talk?" Kagome confirmed.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, feeling slightly shamed.

"How would you know? I don't remember being getting talked to-" InuYasha started.

"Both father, and your mortal mother had died before you were old enough; where as I was plenty old enough to hear those stupid lectures from father about love." Sesshomaru told them.

InuYasha snorted. "Well…I'm thankful for that then."

"Hey guys! When Sesshomaru leaves…let's give InuYasha…the talk." Kagome whispered loudly to them, and laughed loudly.

"Pffft. Like your making me sit and stay for that."

"Want to bet on that?" Kagome said grinning. (Flames surrounded her, and InuYasha gave an eerie look.)

"Enough of this. C'mon Rin. We're going." Sesshomaru spoke, as he turned around.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, and then she stopped. Sesshomaru looked down at her, as she looked at him, and then she ran back to Kagome and the others who were starting to walk the opposite direction.

"Thank you Kagome. I'm sure Sesshomaru would say thank you too…but you know him." She smiled, and ran back.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted back, as she waved.

Sesshomaru and Rin then left out of site.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru for letting me see Kagome." She smiled. He said nothing, and she knew that that's how he showed he cared.

When they got back Jaken came charging to them with questions.

"What happened? What happened to the blood? Where was it coming from? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? My lord, you look upset…Rin! Are you going to die-"

Sesshomaru kicked him, and was once again left wandering around dizzy.

A little while later, Sesshomaru and Rin sat leaning against tree roots. Rin sat against the tree next to his, and trying to relax from her cramps. Jaken was off with Ah-Un by Sesshomaru's orders to find Rin some food.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said randomly.

Rin looked up, from her tree, and looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked like he, was deep in thought. "Yes?"

"You embarrassed me."

"What? How my lord?" Rin said puzzled. She didn't know what she had done.

"You told them I gave you the talk." He told her, continuing not to look at her.

"Why are you ashamed of that?" She asked giving a sympathetic look, and didn't wait for a respond when saying. "Listen, I'm sorry my lord. I do stupid things…I say stupid things…" She stood up and walked around in slow circles. "And I'm annoying and I get in the way. I don't know why you keep me with you. I'm old enough to live on my own now…you've trained me to do things I couldn't before…" She ranted.

"Stop." He spoke. Her mouth stopped, as she was about to continue. "No." He remembered about what Kagome said about his job being to comfort her. "I…I had it coming."

Rin stood still. "Huh?"

"I've been…acting like…a demon to you." He pushed out.

"My lord! You are a demon!" She laughed, but went serious. "But, even with that, I'm ever so grateful of being a companion to a great demon like you…and that you put up with me…and even master Jaken…he's more annoying then I am."

"Yes, but you are only a human. You should be associating with humans. I should not treat you like a demon…I am treating you something that you're not." He pushed even further.

"What's this my lord? Are you apologizing?" Rin pressed.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "I don't have to."

"And for that I'm even happier."

Sesshomaru dropped his stare, and turned it to be a bit of a happier look. (But he didn't smile.)

"I wonder where Master Jaken is…" Rin looked around and saw no sign of Jaken.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Rin turned back to him and smiled. "It comes and goes. You're sure taking this well."

"Of what you think."

"You're not taking it well? Did you not expect something like this would even happen?" She asked, as she flopped down in front of Sesshomaru.

"It's…different. I forget that you're a woman now." He told her.

"So we can be mates then?" She laughed as she joked. "Now that I am a woman I mean."

Sesshomaru gave her a strange look.

"I'm just kidding my lord…" She laughed. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, as he wanted to hurt something, then opened them again calming himself down. He couldn't make her lose her temper or he'd have to feel the wrath of the 'female temper' which was probably worse then when he turns into his other form.

"MY LORD IM BACK!" Jaken came screaming back holding watermelon, fish and berries.

Rin turned around. "Thank you master Jaken."

"Rin! These are not for you. My lord sent me to get them for him."

"Jaken. I sent you out to get them out for her." Sesshomaru reassured.

Jaken froze. "I spent all my time to get food for her!" He yelled astounded, and threw the food on the floor.

Rin turned around. "Thanks a lot Jaken. So now I mean nothing to you now? I thought we were friends." She said getting angry with him for being rude like that.

"Jaken…I'd watch myself if I were you." Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed. Jaken lowered his head slightly and looked a different direction while Rin peacefully ate all of her food.

As night came, Sesshomaru sincerely hoped that another day like that would not come at all. He would NOT be able to bare it at all, and that'd probably be the time where he'd get rid of her…but he knew in his heart…he's had her too long…he could never do that.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, standing in front of Sesshomaru who was sleeping against the same tree as earlier. He opened his eyes to her voice.

"Go to sleep." He told her, but she didn't budge. "What is it?"

"I hear frightening noises." She said, as she held the edge of her kimono sleeve, and looked about.

"So?"

"Can I sleep here?" She asked, giving him a saddened look. After all, they were in the middle of a forest, and although she's been hearing them forever, they seemed to be louder that night, and because she was going through puberty, he let her.

"Fine."

"Thank you." She said, as she sat directly beside him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Rin woke up the next morning feeling slightly better. She still had her period of course, but some rest did her well.

When the next month came rolling around, she went to see Kagome. Sesshomaru came with her again, but somewhat expected what was going to happen, and knew that it definitely wasn't going to be as bad as the last time they saw them. InuYasha and the others were at Kaede's village, and so when she came to Kagome, she seemed very happy.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hey Rin!"

"Ummm…Do you…mind…?" She whispered shyly.

"Ah Yes. Here. I want to show you something." Kagome brought Rin to Kaede's hut, where she was able to borrow a bit of space where there were packages of pads leaned up against the wall. It was very tall…and would have been enough for a long time.

"Whoa. That seems…a lot." Rin laughed.

"Yes…well…you and I can share. It was very expensive you know…so, please use them carefully. But. I got you these." She held out a little backpack, and a package of underwear. "So…you can wear these, make sure you wash them…whenever you have time. And, what you can do is you come here, take about a package worth of pads…put it in the bag, and carry it around…and you can put whatever else too. Umm…and when you run out, instead of coming to see me just come here and stock up on some more. Got it?"

"Wow…Thanks so much Kagome. That…must have been very expensive." She said, as she felt bad.

"Yes, but it's not like I go home often…so my mom is okay with spending some bit of money for me."

"Should I get Lord Sesshomaru to pay a bit of it?" Rin offered. Sesshomaru…sitting right there felt strange about needing to pay Kagome for Rin's needs.

"No…don't worry about it. I'll be using these too." She smiled.

Sesshomaru walked over, and handed her some coins.

"No thank you Sesshomaru. This money is useless in my time anyway."

"It is? Okay…Thank you." She said again.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him. "Did InuYasha get his talking to?" he asked.

"Well. Speaking of which…it's hilarious. That's kind of the whole reason why we came here. Kaede ofg all people are giving him the talk." She turned and pointed to InuYasha, who was crouched down with his eye twitching.

"What made him stay?"

"I told him I'd S.I.T. him if didn't, and that I'd leave forever. Although we both know I wouldn't last. But he wasn't willing to take the chance."

Sesshomaru was dying to laugh at him, but knowing his style he said nothing, but, "Alright." Rin on the other hand was laughing, and then waved Kagome off as Sesshomaru started leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Found Feelings**

**A/N:** That last chapter I found quiet funny. The part…their eyes became literal dots. That was my favorite. It was hilarious. This chapter…however isn't exactly…funny as the previous two chapters. The title being 'new found feelings', meaning…new feelings. So…the pervious episodes Sesshomaru had to deal with Rin with two different events. For this chapter, however, He'll being going through real love and understanding. Please understand that Sesshomaru has 'matured' and has become slightly more open to Rin…and it seems a bit out of character…but its only because that's how we've come to know him. You'd probably think that if they made episodes or mangas 11 years later, that this is how Sesshomaru would be like. And it's only fanfiction --'Enjoy! Warning: Rape, mild lemon

**Disclaimer:** Kazuma belongs to me…but everyone else doesn't.

* * *

_I smell danger. And…I can smell InuYasha's blood…very close by. I am curious to know what is happening._

"Rin…stay in this village until Jaken and I return." Sesshomaru told the 17 year old Rin, who was wearing her brand new kimono, of different greens, and pinks. Also carrying around her little back pack that Kagome had given her. She carried other things, like snacks she finds, and other things of the sort, so it made it a little less obvious about whether or not she had her period.

"Why my lord?" She asked him curiously.

"There is danger up ahead." He replied. She didn't reply but made a 'hm' sound, and nodded her head in agreement.

"My lord?" Jaken asked. "What is this danger?"

Sesshomaru did not reply, instead, he walked away, with Jaken following behind. "Bye my lord." Rin said, and she too walked away into the village.

Rin was a young lady. Old enough to make her own decisions…and she still was not only thankful, but strangely curious for why Sesshomaru still let her follow along.

"Hello." A man, about her age said. "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"My name is Rin." She turned around to him. The man had short brown hair, a little bit of it was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a yukata that was green, with gray strips across the shoulder. He also carried a sword with him.

"Rin…"The man echoed to himself, hearing that name before. "What a wonderful name."

Rin was slightly clueless. "Wow, thanks…I didn't think my name was that great." She smiled, and made a nervous laugh.

The man walked closer to her. "My name is Kazuma."

"Ka-zuma? Kazuma with the little annoying brother…named…" Rin thought.

"It doesn't matter now. He's dead." He told her.

"Aww, I liked him too."

"It's been a while Rin. You've grown up beautifully."

Kazuma and Rin had grown up together. But, when Rin's parents died, she was forced to live by her self, and to move somewhere where she could find a job.

"Where have you been lately?"

"Well, my lord and I have been traveling for a long time."

"Oh really…" He seemed slightly upset. "You have a lord?"

"Yes…for about 11 years now."

"He was your planned mate?" He asked.

Rin gasped. "No…He's not my mate. I am…" She felt doubtful. "His companion. He brought me back to life when I was a child."

"Interesting story. How would you like to come to my hut for a while? Is your lord with you?"

"No, he went off…not really sure why." She said honestly, and then thought carefully to herself.

"Would you like to come over then?" he asked again.

"Alright." She smiled. He walked her to his hut. His hut wasn't really big, but it seemed as if he lived on his own.

"I live by myself." He told her. "My parents died when I was 10."

"That's…the same with me too, as you remember…when I was 7. And then…I died when these wolves ate me…but my lord brought me back to life."

"How'd he bring you back to life?" He asked her, puzzled.

"Well, his sword has this power of bringing people back to life." She told him. "His brother has the sword that can kill 100 demons with one swing. My lord wants that sword so much."

"How interesting." He told her. "What does your lord look like?"

"He's a dog demon."

"Oh?" He gasped. "Really…"

"Yes! He's got long silver hair…and wears this big fluff thing around his shoulder." She told him, happily.

"Well…I've never seen a demon with a fluff thing…but, a demon passed by…asking for help. Strange huh. He had long silver white hair…wore a big red outfit, and traveled with a woman who's pregnant."

"You must be talking about InuYasha. That's my lord's brother." She laughed. "Kagome's pregnant? Wow!" Rin told her self and felt cheerful.

"Oh." He said stunned; then he smiled.

"I want to be outside. I want to make sure my lord can see me when he returns." Rin told him, as she got up. "Thank you…"

The man followed her up. "Have you ever been in an intimate relationship?"

"Huh?" She stopped walking then turned to him. "What the…what are you talking about?"

"A love relationship. Do you like it rough?" He continued asking her. "You're old enough…and not to mention…your lord is a man…I'm sure he'd love it rough. Ever done it?"

Rin's eyes widened and she stood shocked. "I can't believe you would say that sort of thing. My lord has come a long way of his past. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Even if I wanted to be in a relationship with my Lord, why would I just give him 'rough sex' if he didn't want it?" She told him slightly annoyed with the questions. "Besides…we've only just met after 12 years. Why are you asking me these stupid questions?"

"Your lord may not…say…that he doesn't want sex…or any relationship at all, but, why do you think he brought you back to life? So he could have a little annoying girl follow him?" He tested.

"He brought me back to life, because I saw through him of a demon. I took care of him when he was injured, and I wasn't as frightened as most people would be." She said angrily.

"That's what you think. I'm a guy…I would know." He laughed.

"He told me he had no intention on being mates with me…and I accepted that."

"That's not what he thinks."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want you to run away if he told you that he did."

"But at that time…I DID want to be his mate."

"Ah hun." He agreed.

"All the more to prove my point." He told her. Rin didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Excuse me." She squinted her nose, and turning around not wanting to believe him.

She started to walk away. "You know it's the truth." He yelled to her. Rin started to run, and hid in the forest, so he couldn't see her, but so she could see out of the forest.

"No…Lord Sesshomaru…you couldn't have kept me only for that…" Rin cried, covering her ears with her hands, and scrunched her self. "Noo..." She repeated to her self.

She woke up later with Sesshomaru staring at her. "Come along Rin." He told her. Rin's eyes widened from being frightened to leave, but did was as told, and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Jaken asked. Rin said nothing, and just held onto the back of Sesshomaru. They started to exit the village, when Kazuma ran up to her.

"So…this is your lord eh." He told her.

She hid further. "Yes…"

"Rin…who the devil is this?" Jaken asked her. Sesshomaru turned around.

"My name is Kazuma. I grew up with Rin…we were practically best friends. Hm. You do look like your brother there."

Sesshomaru punched him in the face, and made him going flying. Rin stood frozen, and as Sesshomaru started to walk away, Rin ran back to Kazuma.

She leaned over him. "I'm so sorry. Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be referred to as InuYasha."

He woke up, and sat up, rubbing his jaw a bit. "That's alright." He said. Just then, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to his hut. She didn't say a word because she was in shock and his force was very strong, and she couldn't seem to escape from him. Sesshomaru didn't notice she was gone.

Kazuma threw Rin up to his wall, and gave her a dirty look. "You like it rough eh."

Rin cried. "I…" She looked up and tried screaming, but Kazuma took a piece of fabric from his pocket and tied it around her mouth so she couldn't make noise. Tears streamed down Rin's cheek, as Kazuma grabbed both of her arms and threw it above her head, and pushed him self against her chest. Kazuma licked her around her lips quickly, and then pushed her up further so her body was against the wall, and so she couldn't touch the floor. Kazuma made his yukata rise a little, so he would be able to push him self so he could entered himself in her, but that's when Sesshomaru walked in, after realizing Rin was gone, but didn't know that she went there to do that. Kazuma and Rin did nothing further, when Rin's head swirled to him, tears down her face and her trying to speak to him, along with her face terrified. The fabric tied around her face showed that she did not want that, and so Sesshomaru took another step. Kazuma dropped Rin on the floor, which left her falling onto the ground, and passing out.

Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"Oh like your hand can threaten me." Kazuma laughed, unaware of Sesshomaru's power.

Sesshomaru made his hand a flowing motion, and a green whip flew out of his hand, and Kazuma was left in two halves and puddles of blood surrounded him. Sesshomaru became worried inside, but did not show it on the outside. Sesshomaru could not pick Rin up anymore (especially with only one arm), so he waited until she woke up a few moments later. He had taken the fabric off her mouth, and he was standing there above her. Rin sat up slowly, and then tears streamed down her face again. She crawled to his feet, and wrapped herself around his foot.

"Th..a…a…n..k.. You…"She cried more.

"Rin, get up." He told her. Rin slowly got up, as Sesshomaru started leaving again.

Rin followed even more closely to Sesshomaru. "Thank you…" She said slowly again.

"Rin where did you go?" Jaken asked densely.

Rin didn't look at him. "I…"

"It's none of your business." Sesshomaru said to Jaken.

Jaken stood speechless. "Hmph."

The way to out of the village was very quiet when they stopped by a hot spring where Rin could take a nice hot bath to make the day's worry flow away…but she knew that event was something she couldn't forget.

She was about to take off her Kimono when she turned around and saw Sesshomaru behind her. "Why was that man trying to…" He started, somewhat worried.

"About that…he…I…" She broke.

"Don't worry about it. Forget it. He's a stupid boy." Sesshomaru reassured her.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I can't just…forget. He really was…my best friend when I grew up."

"A best friend would not hurt you."

"He was alone." Rin sympathized for Kazuma. "His parents died…his brother died."

"Were you not alone when your parents died?" He asked her.

"He's be alone his whole life…for me? You came along…and I wasn't alone anymore." She looked up at him.

Sesshomaru stood slightly touched.

"And neither were you." She told him.

"I enjoyed being alone when I was." He replied stilly.

"That's crap. No one enjoys spending a life time by them selves." Rin made sure he knew.

Sesshomaru said nothing. "What did you tell that boy about me?"

"Well, he asked…if…I was in an intimate relationship with you." She told him honestly, looking ashamed.

"And?"

"I told him I wasn't…and that I was only a companion. You are the lord, and I'm the little annoying girl who will never have anything better to do." She said.

"Nothing better to do?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling insulted.

"Oh…my lord. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, that I'll probably never get married…or have children. That sort of thing." She said, wishing in her heart that he'd be the one that she'd get married to and have children with.

"Oh." He said quickly. "Go take your bath." He told her, and then he left her.

Rin turned around and walked back to the hot spring. She took off her kimono, and sat herself down in the water. She leaned her head back, in the steam, letting her long dark brown hair down flow in the water. She held her breath, and she went completely underwater, and let her hair flow at the surface.

Sesshomaru stood at the trees looking at her in the distance. It wasn't like him to peek on a girl, but…this was one time he couldn't help. He stood between two trees, that if Rin turned her head, she could see him, but he wasn't thinking at the time.

Rin couldn't hold her breath any longer, and so she came rising into the air, with her fully developed breasts, her hair and her whole body in general was wet. Sesshomaru thought she was gorgeous…a goddess in his eyes…and wouldn't want to turn away for the world, except when Rin turned and saw Sesshomaru staring at him, where she flopped down in to the water, and Sesshomaru turned around. The weird thing was, was that she wasn't mad at him at all. She found it a compliment… (And finally about time) that he would try and peek at her.

Rin got out of the water, and placed on her kimono, before Sesshomaru turned around again. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry." He said to her, as he made a small blush. Rin stood helpless, it was not like she could turn back time, and fix anything. Sesshomaru stared at her helpless face, as she looked down thinking. "Rin."

She looked up at him, dry tears on her cheeks, slightly red eyes and feeling a bit helpless. He was going to dare it. Something that hopefully would lift Rin's spirits a bit. He knew as a full demon…and how he's despised humans. But, within the 11 years of knowing Rin, he had slowly changed that thought…well, at least made an exception for Rin (And became grateful to Kagome and Sango.) He bent down slowly over her, as her eyes widened, and his hand had touched the side of her cheek. He opened his mouth slightly and kissed her. His lips touched her wet, soft lips. Rin didn't move until she noticed a moment later, of what was going on. She then closed her eyes, wrapped her arms loosely around Sesshomaru's neck, and deepened the kiss. It didn't last much longer after that, when Sesshomaru pulled away, and stood straight to her. Rin's eyes widened as before, and smiled lightly.

Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away. Rin didn't move from her spot, but she knew that'd probably be the first and only time Sesshomaru would ever express his feelings toward her. It was a strong kiss, so it meant that he cared for her deeply, and that he would always protect her, no matter what.

Rin didn't know what to do. Would she go to sleep? But…then again, that moment with Sesshomaru was a little too extravagant to sleep on…she'd be up for hours anyway. Would she go back to the hot spring? Yes, that would be a good option. Rin went back to the hot spring, took off her kimono as earlier, and sat back in the water and relaxed like earlier. She only laid still for a moment, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

She heard some shuffling, but yet again she was in a forest. What else would she be able to do about it? Sesshomaru would protect her if anything. But, this shuffling came from Sesshomaru, although Rin still didn't know. She continued to keep her eyes closed, when she heard a small splash in the water she sat in. An animal? She opened her eyes, and there was Sesshomaru…in the water with her. Not only that, but he was naked, like she.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" Rin asked surprisingly.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a gentle look. "I thought I should keep you company." He told her.

She remembered that time when she asked Sesshomaru why he wouldn't bath with her.

"I thought it was wrong." She corrected him.

"You're older now." He replied. She smiled happily, and then laughed. He had no clue what she was laughing at, but in either case it didn't matter.

After a long time in the spring of nothing but awkward silence, Rin moved a little closer to Sesshomaru. He didn't budge, but it was the first time Rin had actually seen him relaxed as he was. His eyes were closed, and he seemed at peace. She budged closer and closer to Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes to not see Rin in front of him, but beside him. She looked at him with large eyes, and smiled. Sesshomaru was slightly confused, and was somewhat tempted…being a man himself, to look down at her breasts…which were close to see even through the water. Rin however, placed her right hand on his chest, and left arm bent across his back. She placed her head by his armpits, and closed her eyes.

"Rin. This is why I said men and women do not take baths together." He said sternly.

Rin let go of him. "Do you not like it? I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again." She assured him.

"No…"He started. "I like it." He said which utterly shocked Rin. It slipped. He hadn't meant to say it. That wasn't him…but…he had matured. He had become a man…and demon he may be…he had become a demon that felt love, like his father. His father finding love disturbed Sesshomaru, but soon he came to understand why his father was in love, and he…respected that.

"Why…why lord Sesshomaru." Rin said in complete shock still. "That's…I'm so happy."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to feel. Instead, he moved his body slightly, so he could wrap his right hand around Rin's waist.

"Oh…lord Sesshomaru. I know this seems weird to bring up now…but InuYasha is going to be a father."

Sesshomaru blinked. "With that Kagome girl?"

"Yes."

"I saw InuYasha today…but Kagome was not with him, how do you know?" He asked.

"Kazuma told me. He said that they were passing through their village the other day." Rin explained.

"Oh." Sesshomaru said looking straightforward.

So little brother…you're going to be a father. Figure that you would pull your human side together and mate with that Kagome girl. I wonder how the child will turn out.

"My lord? What are you thinking?" Rin asked looking at him.

"InuYasha."

"Oh…I guess you're not very happy about it?" She wondered.

"It's not that I'm not happy. It means now that once he has that child his power will grow because he has someone else to protect too."

"So you're happy about it then?" She smiled.

"I would say congratulations to him…but I am not happy to my brother in general."

"What about Kagome? Don't you like her?" Rin asked.

"Yes, even for a human…she is a very strong woman. I first met her when InuYasha had just. She has great faith in InuYasha." He grinned.

"She's a priestess. Of course she's powerful." Rin joked.

"I don't think she knew she was one at the time." He guessed.

"I suppose."

Just then…to ruin everything they had possibly gained up to that whole night, Jaken came around yelling at them.

"MY LORDDDDDDD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH RINNNNN! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HER! DON'T KILL HERRRR…" He stopped for a moment to see both Sesshomaru and even Rin's death looks. (He's rubbing off…ha-ha.) Jaken then screamed for his life, and Sesshomaru turned around as Rin got on her Kimono. She ran and chased Jaken angrily as a diversion so Sesshomaru could get his clothes on.

…A while later…Jaken sat down on the ground quietly with over about 50 pounding marks all over him.

"I'm sorry my lord."

"Jaken…I told you leave and do something." Sesshomaru said standing up staring at him. (Yes he has all his clothes and armor on)

"I got bored. What WERE you doing anyway?"

"None of your business Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru and I were having a talk that's all." Rin said.

"Mi lord. I've never seen you so…peaceful when you were in there. And Rin was…so on you." He whispered to Sesshomaru, which only gained more poundings on him.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru were silent, and looked away from Jaken who was in front of them. "I said was I was sorry already." Jaken said.

Rin turned to Jaken. "Master Jaken. That means nothing!" She yelled. "You just walked in on us!"

"Well how on earth was I supposed to know what you guys were doing…"He told her.

"Jaken. That was whole point of sending you away." Sesshomaru told him.

Jaken stood gawking. "MI LORD.WHAT! NOO! You would throw your servant away just like that!" Jaken continued to yell. 'Yes' was swarming both of their minds, but both they just rolled their eyes in despair, and just wished Jaken would just die for that time that they could have actually shared something.

"Well, my Lord? What are we doing now?" She asked Sesshomaru, who looked back to her.

"Do what you will." Sesshomaru said, as he continued to lie against a tree. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Jaken walked away disappointed and walked not too far off, and lay on the ground and was asleep very quickly. Rin assumed that Sesshomaru wouldn't be asleep as fast as it would seem…but Rin wasn't tired and would not be able to sleep.

Rin walked a bit off in the distance to a cliff, where the moon, happening to be a full moon, seemed ever so bright and beautiful from where she stood. She stood almost at the very edge, as the wind blew her hair, being down to her waist, tied in a low ponytail still, flew fluently in the air. Her kimono, which was knee length, flew about trying to push her sideways, but she closed her eyes and held her arms out as if she was going to jump. But she wasn't going to. She smiled, and wanted to cry she was so happy. She was finally able to push her self to get Sesshomaru to relax around her…and perhaps one day…actually becomes her mate. She was sure that he could never admit that even after 11 years, she was no longer just a companion, but more then even a friend. She couldn't help feeling that what Kazuma was talking about, was more or less correct. He probably did want a relationship…he was just one not to make the first move, and that's how she'd figure it. Although he did make the first move, and what's better is that he made more then one in even that night alone. She was proud of him for doing that. She knew that he wanted a relationship… and again Kazuma was right on that. He was just a man. Sesshomaru may be a demon, but he was still his father's son. And his father had two wives, one being Sesshomaru's mother, and the other being InuYasha's mother, who was a mortal princess. Rin guessed that Sesshomaru thought of his father a lot enough to think that if his father loved a mortal woman, why couldn't he? He hated humans, had no use for them, and only wanted power. But that changed when she saw through his reflection of demon, and decided to help.

A shadow came behind Rin, as she made a large exhale, and put down her arms. About to head back, she turned around to see Sesshomaru's emotionless face standing there.

"Oh my lord." She smiled to him. "Is this where you normally stand on nights like this? I'll leave if you'd like." She protested.

"No, it's alright." He told her. Sesshomaru then took another step forward a little off of Rin and stared at the moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied dully.

She stood next to him, and looked at him, "A full moon. Special things are suppose to happen on nights like this." She informed him, then turned back to look at the bright moon.

"Many special things have already happened." Sesshomaru said a moment later.

"My lord…please, tell me what you feel right now." Rin demanded. She turned back to him, as Sesshomaru turned to her.

"A strange emotion that I've never felt before in my life." He admitted. "Except when I first met you."

Rin's eyes lit up slightly. "Love?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said, to deny the truth. "Concern. Understanding. Frightened." He said.

Rin smiled to him. "So you feel like that now?"

"Yes." He said immediately then turned back to look at the moon.

Rin got closer. "Now you're a man." She told him.

He turned to her. "I am nothing like a human."

"I'm not saying that my lord. I'm saying that demon or not, feeling emotions is life in itself. As a man you are, a real man admits his feelings…and feels new ones. Someone who is not a man, never has emotion."

"So you're saying that before now I was not a man?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I'm not saying that. You felt emotion when you met me…and you probably had emotions before even that…you never admitted to those feelings and that you hid or locked them away. You just never realized them."

Sesshomaru felt that Rin had made a point. He really was growing up. He never admitted to his feelings before, and he actually felt…happy…to have told the one person who would make him happy would help him understand his emotions he felt.

"So…Lord Sesshomaru, what is happening tomorrow? What is our next journey?" Rin asked him, changing the subject.

"I don't know." He told her truthfully.

Rin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Found Feelings**

**A/N**: I swear, I hope I did well on the previous chapter… I think it was cute… I really do try hard to keep in character as much as I can. Warning: lemon

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru today is my birthday…" Rin turned to Sesshomaru, as she skipped along his side.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four." She said, proudly.

"Happy Birthday Rin!" Jaken trotted along behind her.

"Thanks master Jaken."

"I have a gift for you." Sesshomaru said suddenly after the moment of silence.

Rin's eyes burst in shock. "Really! Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" she jumped happily in her spot.

"You won't be able to get it for a while later." He replied.

"Huh?" she asked, giving a puzzled look. "Seriously? You've never given me a birthday present before!"

"It's a location." Jaken said. "Lord Sesshomaru…you're giving her that?" Jaken said again.

"Not another word." Sesshomaru said.

"Oooohh. I love surprises!" Rin clapped to her self. Jaken gave a troubled look.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked suddenly. "When is your birthday?"

Lord Sesshomaru stopped walking. "I don't know." Then continued walking.

"How could you not know when your birthday is?" She asked.

"No one bothered to tell me, and it doesn't matter to me anyway. I'm over 700 years old after all."

"Wow…that's old. You look very young for your age my lord." Rin complimented.

"...And very handsome." Jaken said quietly to himself.

"Quite true." Rin agreed over hearing Jaken, as he went berserk in his spot.

"It's getting late. Why don't you sleep? We'll be there when you wake up." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin blinked, and then nodded. "Alright then." She turned to Ah-Un who was following behind Jaken. "Ah-Un, do you mind?" She smiled to them, and petted them around the mouth. Ah and Un made a bit of a groan, and so Rin happily jumped onto their back, got comfortable, and fell asleep.

"Mi lord…why are you giving her that?" Jaken rushed quickly to Sesshomaru's side.

"I have no use for it, and she is better suited for it." He replied coolly.

"Would your father allow it? He gave it to you…"

"Jaken, he is dead and…besides…I have not given Rin a gift before." He admitted.

"But my lord…out of the time you've known me, you've never given me a gift…" Jaken said smugly.

"I've given you the gift of life."

Jaken sighed. "You did to her too."

"Yes, but you've been more trouble."

Jaken felt stupid, and pathetic. He, a master of toads, was to be saved more then a pathetic little…sorry… a now grown up girl.

"I have also taught her well." He spoke again. Jaken looked up at him, and then looked back to the ground as they continued walking. "She is able to do things that she could not, or would not with out being around me…and being just a regular woman."

"I guess." Jaken said disappointed. It was the last things said until they got to the location of Rin's gift. It was dawn, and the sunlight was just grazing on Rin's eyes when she shuddered awake.

"Rin! Finally, you're up." Jaken said, in her face. Rin didn't say anything, got off of Ah-Un, and walked over to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were very large. It was rare for Sesshomaru's eyes to be the way they were.

"My lord? What's wrong?" She asked, as she walked up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't look at her, but instead to this castle-type place, that looked like it had been destroyed several times.

"MI LORD! THE PALACE IS DESTROYED!" Jaken screamed in fear.

Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, who was looking at the castle. "Is this what the gift was my lord?" She asked him, tilting her neck down sideways.

"Was." He emphasized.

"It's alright. What is this place anyway? It's a very nice location." She asked, looking around the area.

"This…is where I grew up." He told her.

Rin looked surprised. "Oh…really? And you were…going to give me this palace?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it was destroyed." He paused. "And I have no further use for it."

"That's alright my lord." She smiled slightly. "It's the thought that counts."

But, it wasn't all right. It was a night's worth of walking, and this is where he grew up. This is where he had his memories of his mother, who had a mysterious death.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "Maybe if we could get InuY-"

"Fine." He spoke, and then swirled around without a second thought. He despised the fact that he had to always go to his younger brother for help…but once again, he needed it. Sesshomaru walked slightly and sniffed quietly in the air to get InuYasha's scent. "Let's go."

Rin skipped along, beside Sesshomaru, and Jaken held to the leash of Ah and Un. Sesshomaru then was led to a village of huts, and a very large one, of which he assumed was InuYasha's…seeing that's where the stench was coming from.

He walked closer to the large home, and was about to walk in, when Rin stepped in front of him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think they'd appreciate the fact that we'd be walking in." She said, and then knocked loudly on the door. Sesshomaru said nothing, and had prayed to the Buddha's that she would ask for the help, and not he. Kagome answered the door.

"Why hello Rin." Kagome smiled. "Hello Sesshomaru…C'mon in." She offered gratefully. She didn't let Jaken in, because she didn't see him trouble himself with Ah and Un, who were too stubborn to actually go anywhere. Kagome wore a very nice kimono, of different shades of purple and orange, and very nice flowers on it. Their home was also very traditional looking (although with the few perks of being able to travel back to her normal time)…and it had seemed that InuYasha had a great deal of money. Kagome had brought them to where a low table was, and a little girl who looked like she was coloring in a coloring book. (Although Sesshomaru and Rin had no idea what it was.) The little girl looked up, and shrieked.

"DADDY! A DEMONS HERE!"

InuYasha pounding in the hallway was not seen. "Sesshomaru, why the hell are YOU here?" he came, trotting though the door, holding out the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha." Kagome glared at him. "Calm down. Rin wants something…not Sesshomaru…Come, sit down." She smiled.

Rin smiled back, and sat down next to the little girl. The little girl inched herself the opposite direction.

Rin getting the idea sighed. "I'm not a demon…I'm a human."

The girl frowned, and looked terribly annoyed with Rin. "I know that…I'm not stupid you know."

"Naomi!" Kagome gave her a fierce look, and widened her eyes with the sound of her name. "You and InuYasha both…I swear…" She shook her head. "Please, forgive me." She gave a sympathetic look, and then turned to Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway, not saying anything, and was not doing any harm. InuYasha too, stood on the other side of the room, put away his Tetsusaiga, but stood guard.

"So…can I help you? Another girl problem?" She laughed gently, as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well, first…I really wanted to congratulate of your daughter's birth. It was a few years ago that I was told that you were pregnant…I had wished I could hear it from you personally instead…of the way I did. That…was an interesting day." She paused and made a small smile to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru too, wondering what the heck she meant by that, and then looked back at Rin, who had turned back to Kagome. "Oh…but anyway. I was wondering…Lord Sesshomaru was going to give me a palace that he had grown up in, for my birthday…but it had been destroyed. We…were both wondering if you, InuYasha and your daughter in anyway could help us repair it. It would be even greater with the help of your other friends." Rin asked.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Well, what'dya think?"

"What the hell do I think! I think…"He looked at Sesshomaru. "Screw you! I'm not getting my hands dirty to bring a place alive, where you've touched."

"Sit." Kagome said silently then looked at Rin with an annoyed look of her face. "We'll do it."

"Mommy…I don't want to help demons."

"Naomi…if you're not kind, then you will be in big trouble. This is your half…uncle." She gestured her hand to present Sesshomaru, who looked terribly grumpy as usual.

"I don't care if he's my brother. I hate demons." She told her rudely.

"Fine, then no dessert for a month." Kagome threatened, and then looked back at Rin. "Where is it? Can we see it?" (As Naomi screamed in her spot: AWWW NOOO…FINE ILL DO IT…)

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who spoke. "Let's go."

Kagome got up. "Wait…I actually…in my own time, I can get things to repair the place with, and it will be many times easier to do it with." She smiled. "Please, wait here, and I don't want any trouble. I'll be about fifteen minutes."

As Kagome ran out, Rin sat on the ground doubtfully. "Well…In the mean time." She turned to Naomi and looked at her coloring book. "That's an interesting thing…what is it?"

"It's my mommy's. It's something…You would never hear about." She told her snootily.

"Alright then…" Rin frowned a bit, and turned to InuYasha. "So…how are you?"

InuYasha let his guard down, and turned to Rin. "Wow…you've definitely grown up. You're definitely very pretty too. Uhhh… but I'm pretty fine, and although I am who I am, Naomi- has no excuse for being rude the way that she is."

"I guess that's alright." Rin replied. It was even stranger that there was an awkward silence between them all, and the sounds of scribbling of Naomi's coloring marks.

"So, Sesshomaru. Question. Rin's like…old enough…to take care of her self…why do you drag her along?" He asked, grinning.

"Why do you care?" Sesshomaru asked.

InuYasha gave a laugh. "Ahhh…I get it now! You want sex with Rin! That's why you're getting your place back…so you guys can do it there!"

Sesshomaru had given an extremely dirty look to InuYasha, as Kagome walked in. "Am I…interrupting something?" She asked, eye twitching, along with everyone else's in the room.

"Yeah…apparently Sesshomaru here wants to place so he can have kids of his own." InuYasha spoke for him.

Rin turned back to the table, and placed her face into her arms on the table, her face blushing furiously. She didn't think that, that would ever happen…and what's worse is that she assumed that what InuYasha was telling her, was the truth.

"InuYasha…how DARE you say something like that! What Sesshomaru and Rin do on their own is their own business…I mean, you don't see them coming in while Naomi was in the making."

Again…their eyes… began to… twitch.

Naomi turned around slightly. "In…the making?" She asked very curiously.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Don't disturb the grown ups talk Naomi."

"Yea…right." She looked frustrated, then turned back to her coloring book.

"The only reason why I want it built again, is because I have no need for it, and if Rin ever needed a real place to stay, she could stay there…instead of the forest." He told them. "I have no sexual plans for Rin as far as I'm concerned."

"Rin…can I talk to you privately please?" Kagome asked, finally placing the toolbox on to the ground, and walking outside, with Rin following her. She didn't know if leaving Sesshomaru and InuYasha alone would be a good idea, but they had to trust it.

"Yes?" Rin finally replied, as they stood outside.

"Talk quietly…okay? Cause, InuYasha and Sesshomaru can hear pretty well with demon senses. Even Naomi." Kagome leaned forward and whispered to her.

"Alright." Rin whispered quietly.

"May I ask you a very personal question?" she asked.

Rin blinked. "Alright…"

"Honestly…have you ever…done it with Sesshomaru?"

Rin's eyes widened, "Well…" She closed her eyes. "We never really…did…it before. But…actually, a few years back…I was somewhat upset, when this man tried to rape me…and Sesshomaru killed him. He's the one I heard from that you were pregnant. Well, later, I was taking a bath…and he accidentally saw me…and then later, he came in with me. I will never forgive Master Jaken for ruining that moment." She opened her eyes, as if that was the hardest thing to say, and held her fist up, wanting to beat something up.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I've…I've seen Sesshomaru before he met you…and I…well, He…would have never done that. Rin…be lucky…and grateful for it. Remember, he is a demon, and because of his past, and this goes to me too, to InuYasha, their pasts…aren't exactly good ones…so it takes a lot to finally open their heart. I mean…I've known InuYasha since I was fifteen…at that time you were seven…so, you can do the math. But, only a few years back would InuYasha finally allow me to ever touch his body the way I could."

"I know." Rin said. "I already know."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure…so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt me."

"I know that, but…you can never be too sure."

"I am almost like…a daughter to my lord."

"Or…perhaps a girlfriend?"

Rin blushed. "I would not hope for it to be that…extreme."

"Oh come off of it Rin. We will help you with that place…then…you must promise me that you will try to get Sesshomaru to…do something…with you. Get rid of Jaken for good…he's always been a pest." Kagome said cruelly.

"As long as you promise me…that you won't tell anyone we had this conversation."

"Deal." Kagome said. "Now let's get that place fixed up. If you can get the others, I'll get Sango, Miroku and Shippou."

"Okay." Rin smiled happily. She ran inside to get the others, as Kagome ran out to reach Miroku and Sango's hut.

"Knock knock!" Kagome yelled from outside of their hut, and walked in. There, she saw Miroku who was sitting around a little fire in the middle of the room, and was cooking rice.

"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled to her. "What is the pleasure we owe?"

Sango walked in to the room, holding a towel like material in her hands, drying them. "Hello Kagome…"

"Hey guys. Sesshomaru and Rin are at my home. But, the thing is…Sesshomaru wants to give Rin a home where he grew up…but apparently the place has been broken up. Would you guys be able to come help out and re-build the place with us? The place is near by…so it's not going far."

"Hey...yeah sure. Why not…" Miroku smiled to her. "InuYasha's really helping?" He seemed kind of withstood.

"Yes…well, if he doesn't he's paying for it later." She threatened.

"Yea…go grab Shippou, we'll be right out." Sango said. Kagome smiled, and went over to Kaede's hut, where Shippou now owned.

"Hey…Shippou?" Kagome asked from the outside of the hut, and walked slowly inside to hear slight inhales and exhales. "Shippou!" She ran inside further to see Shippou sleeping in bed. With the breathing he was doing, she assumed something else, but, she sighed in relief, and then started walking out.

"What's wrong Kagome? You look like you've seen a ghost." Miroku said, as she came out of Shippou's home.

"I think he's sick." Kagome said.

"Well, then we're going to have to do without him." Sango said.

"Yea, I guess." Kagome replied, sighing doubtfully.

"Kagome…are you able to re-build a house in that nice Kimono?" Sango asked.

Kagome stopped, and looked down. "Hmm…guess not."

As they got back to Kagome's home, everyone was waiting outside, and Kagome apologized, as she ran inside to get changed into loose pants and a T-shirt, and grabbed the tool kit that she borrowed.

"On we go!" Kagome laughed. Naomi sat on InuYasha's back, as they started following behind Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Say, my lord…where is Jaken?" Rin asked him.

"Who knows." Sesshomaru said. To tell the truth, it'd be better if he weren't there. When they got there, they all gawked at how large the place were, and how the hell they were going to re-build the place. They started off with plans, and how they would improve it. Sesshomaru and InuYasha started with the digging, and…had competitions on who could dig the most…as Sesshomaru won. While Miroku, Sango rebuilt one part of the home's walls, and Kagome and Rin the other. Naomi helped by assisting tools to the ones who needed it, and got water and anything else that was needed. Within the next few hard days, the place was finally finished.

"Oh…my…God…"Kagome huffed. "It's finally…done."

Everyone stood off to the side, just as the sun was about to set. They all drank water, and Rin set up a fire outside, as Naomi went to find food to cook. When she got back, everyone sat around the fire, in the new improved home.

"So, Sesshomaru…what'd think? Anything how you remember it?" Miroku turned to Sesshomaru who ate nothing but took sips of water, and sat along the edge of the wrap around balcony.

"It's different. But most is the same."

Rin burst out crying; and everyone turned to her puzzled. "Are you okay?" Naomi asked, with attitude.

"I….-snif-…am so…happy…and so…thankful…-snif-…how can I repay you?" she cried more, then made a small nervous laugh, and called her self a coward.

Everyone but Sesshomaru and InuYasha smiled lightly. Kagome spoke, "Promise to visit us on your free days." She winked to Rin.

Rin wiped her tears and laughed. "Thank you."

As the night went on, the others got tired, so they decided to leave. It was just Rin and Sesshomaru, sitting along the edge of the balcony, facing the waning moon. It was silent between them, but they both knew that their company spoke enough for itself.

"I remember when I was a child, I would sit in this spot and think about all the power I wished I could have. I hated my father for having more power then I. I wanted that power more then anything, and when my mother died, and he found InuYasha's mother, I knew I would hate him even more." He spoke seriously, not looking at Rin, who didn't look at him either. She knew where this was going. "I remember when I left this place, I would be very happy, that I could be off on my own, and that I would not have to worry about my mother's protection. But…being here…right now…" He paused, and turned to the tired out Rin. "…I…am happy to have re-built this place; and I no longer hate my father for falling in love with that mortal…because I think I understand why…and it has been passed to me…as well as InuYasha."

Rin didn't smile. "You will not believe…how long…I have wanted to hear that from you." She told him.

Sesshomaru made a slow blink. "I thought you should have known; and this is your place now."

"This is the best birthday present…that would be even thought imaginable."

"Yes, well, today has been a busy day…there is a hot spring over there-" he pointed to a forest nearby. "If my memory serves me right." He told her.

Rin smiled. "Alright."

Sesshomaru stayed in his spot, as Rin got up, and walked over to the forest. She wanted it to happen tonight…something…anything. He had…improved him self…and a being in this life, by admitting things not every being would. She walked a little in to the forest, where she found the hot spring. It was a large hot spring, and she was surprised how nice looking it was too. The steam had risen very high in the area, and she knew it would be hotter then usual. She stepped out of her clothes, and walked slowly into the hot spring. She flopped her self into the hot spring, and enjoyed the relaxation she hadn't gotten in a few days from the hard work. Sesshomaru sat still, still staring at the large moon.

This place really does bring back memories…not bad ones…but not good ones either. These memories are memories I don't want to remember. But…perhaps…could it be that I only remember them because of Rin in this place? I realize I love her…and I cannot help that. I love looking at her, she's my everything. But, her being in this place reminds me of my mother. Is this fate? Is something suppose to happen here that is supposed to be beyond special?

"My Lord?" a voice shuttered him.

Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken's beat up face, and Ah-Un.

"OH MY LORD!" Jaken shrieked. "I'm so happy to see you…I got lost…and I couldn't…find you. And there were these large demons…"

Sesshomaru knew that his luck couldn't get any stranger. "Jaken…you're annoying me…go away…go inside, and stay there."

"Why my lord? Where is Rin?" Jaken tested him.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and gave Jaken his famous 'death stare' that he gives people. It said enough to Jaken, and so he raced inside. Ah and Un, went off to the side, where Sesshomaru could not see them.

"Should I?" Sesshomaru said quietly to himself, as he stood up, and walked over to the hot spring.

When he got to the forest edge, he could see Rin in the water, splashing her self playfully, as if she was having fun. Sesshomaru walked closer to the hot spring, where Rin saw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she said.

He stood there, having not the slightest idea what to do next.

"Would you like to join me?" She offered.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Alright."

Rin gave a happy smile, and started to get up out of the water. Sesshomaru turned around in respect of her exposure.

"Would you like some help?"

_Now…or never?_

"Alright…"

C'mon…turn around…let her see you… 

"Can you turn around please?" she asked.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around, to be standing in front of a naked Rin. Sesshomaru blushed slightly to be standing above her breasts showing cleavage, with her wet body. Rin started to pull out the tenseiga off his waist, and Sesshomaru took of the tokijin (she'd be killed if she touched it.) Rin then started to pull on the bow around his waist, and pulled his waist closer to hers. Sesshomaru touched her head, and strung his hand through her wet silky hair. Rin got the bow apart, and then took off his armor. She pulled off the boa (fluff) around his shoulder, and placed that on the ground too. She pulled slightly along the collar of his kimono, and got it so his shoulder was showing. She looked up at his face, and he looked back at hers.

You can do it… 

He bent down and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around the side of her body. Her breasts were squished up on his kimono, where Rin wanted to just tear everything off. But, she continued to pull his kimono off his shoulders as they continued to kiss. The kiss got deeper and deeper as time came along, and soon enough Sesshomaru was left with his pants and boots on. They released the kiss, as Rin bent down and helped the boots off, and then kept her body squatted at his waist, where she started to walk backwards, and pulled his waist with him. She got her feet back into the water, when she started to pull his pants down. Sesshomaru had never felt so…turned on…before. She was able to get his pants off fully, as she walked backwards into the water further, and Sesshomaru walked in forwards. They stood in the middle of the hot spring, kissing, and pulled each other closer and closer. Sesshomaru wanted to touch her breasts so badly, so when he looked at them, she helped his hand touch the nipple, and soon Sesshomaru was down lower then Rin, and was kissing her neck. No words were needed for what they were feeling, because they both knew and felt it. He felt his cock rising, as when Sesshomaru was nipping on her breasts, she leaned her neck backwards, and felt so relieved, as if it's all that she needed with him. Sesshomaru held his breath, while Rin was inhaling and exhaling.

"You…can let it out you know…." Rin said finally, as her neck went back to normal. Sesshomaru looked at her, who let out a groan. Rin competed herself with his groan, until when he reached his fingers to her vagina. He took his two main fingers, and pushed them up her. She let out a soft scream, as they started to drift towards the edge of the hot spring. Sesshomaru was leaned against an edge of the rocks, where he continued to push his fingers in and out of her vagina. He sat down on a rock in the water, so Rin sat on him, and they both leaned back a bit, while Rin slowly grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's cock. She slowly stroked her hand up and down it, while he continued to push in and out of her. They both led out heavy breathing.

They knew that the time wasn't right to have intercourse just then. They both knew that would keep their sexual urges to themselves for a while yet.

Jaken decided to go for a walk (And breaking Sesshomaru's rules…tsk tsk.) Jaken walked to the forest, where he witnessed Sesshomaru's face…and Rin's too, red, and their bodies moving close then apart in a rhythm motion. Jaken's eyes widened. He knew though…if he said a word…or said anything to them about it…he'd be killed at least a few hundred times. He knew it though…and he was right. They were in love.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's cock, and wrapped her arms around his neck, where he got himself out of Rin too. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Sesshomaru leaned up against the rock behind him, and Rin leaned against his chest. While keeping her arms around his neck, she kissed Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and she closed hers. After a few minutes of trying to calm their breathing, she got off of him, and purposely fell right into the water, and then got up. Sesshomaru did the same too, and they both got out of the water at the same time, and got dressed. By that time, it was sometime around midnight, and Rin and Sesshomaru found their way back to their beds made for them. They had their own rooms (Because the place was so big…) but Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that Rin would be okay on her own. Rin got into her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, with the thanks to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, being the big strong demon he was, even had a tired side, so he went to his mat too, took off his armor, boots and swords, and found himself asleep on his boa.

He woke up a few hours later, to see Rin in his arms her face hurtled into Sesshomaru's warm chest. Sesshomaru made a soft blink then wrapped his arm around her; and fell asleep until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Found Feelings**

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your reviews…I enjoy writing this story : D Warning: hard lemon

**Disclaimer:** Nina belongs to me.

* * *

It had been five years of Rin living in her new home. She was able to get the place decorated nicely, and she found use of the many extra rooms. Sesshomaru, too, enjoyed living in relaxation…with Naraku dead for over many years now, and having all the power he had…and a loving woman at his side, he was able to live the way any man should. He didn't wear his armor on him all the time, as he once did…although he kept his swords on his side, and still wore the boa. Danger hardly ever came to them, and if there were danger, Sesshomaru would protect his loving princess…like any prince would. It was one day when a little girl…who looked identical to Rin as a child, came to their door crying…and stood limped.

"Can I help you?" Rin asked the little girl. The little girl passed out on to Rin's feet. The little girl woke up in a medium sized room, surrounded in purple silky sheets, and laid on the most comfortable futon she had ever slept on. Rin came into the room with a bucket of water, and a wash cloth.

"So, you're awake now?" Rin smiled to her. It was scary to Rin. She hated seeing a little girl…looking at the age of seven, with a beat up face…and crying. It reminded too much of her. Rin…although happen to be one of the luckiest humans ever, to come across Sesshomaru, or any demon, and live to tell a tale. Rin sat down at the girl's side, and placed the wash cloth on her forehead, and started cleaning her face off. The little girl broke out crying again. Rin, too, felt so terrible about this girl…no human should have to go through what that girl was probably going through, or even what Rin had to experience as a child herself.

"Mis..s. Why…are..you crying?" The little girl choked out.

She had such a lovely voice. Her voice sounded like the quiet soft wind. Rin sympathized for her. "For you…"

The little girl made a very slow blink, then looked back up at Rin. "I'm sorry…I've caused you trouble." She said, and tried to stand up.

"No…get back down." Rin held onto the little girl's wrist. "What…did you come here for?"

"I…was escaping." The little girl cried.

"From what?"

"Bandits. They…assumed I stole something…I didn't though." She said quietly.

"So, you came here hoping we'd help you?" She guessed.

"Is this your home?" She asked randomly.

"Yes, as well as my Lord's." She made a gentle smile.

The little girl frowned. "Well…I…you see…my parents di-"

"Mine too." Rin said almost instantly, "You will stay here." She said again.

The girl's eyes widened. "You'll…let me stay?"

"Yes…but only because you and I are the same. It seems like everything that happened to you…happened to me. It is scary. But, I am taking you in because I don't want you to suffer the way I probably would have if I didn't find my lord." She touched the girl's head. "What is your name?"

"Nina."

"Very nice. I will be back…I need to tell my lord." Rin said, as she started to get up.

"Miss?" Nina called out. Rin turned around, and looked at her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Rin. My lord is Lord Sesshomaru. And others who live here are Master Jaken, and Ah and Un. Everyone but I, are demons."

Nina's eyes widened. "Demons!"

"Yes, they are good demons. They will not hurt you." Rin said, and turned back to walk away. Nina sat still and sighed and pushed herself lower into the sheets, to keep her warm.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out several times, to get his attention. She wandered the hallways, and then came outside, where she saw him leaning against the wall, and holding a book.

Sesshomaru looked up. "Yes?"

"I didn't know you could read…wow, what a talent…I can't read well." Rin said smiling.

"Is that all?" He asked, flipping to the next page.

"Oh…right. Umm…there's a little girl sleeping in one of the spare rooms. She…Lord Sesshomaru…she…" Rin paused. "She is exactly like me…when I was a child. I cannot let her go… and the poor girl… needs a place to stay. I'm sure we can make arrangements…she'll work here, to keep her room…and for shelter." Rin started, sadly.

"No."

Rin glared at him. "And why not?"

"I do not want another human here. Just you is fine." He told her.

"My lord…she was going to die, if she hadn't come here."

"That is not my fault." He told her, as he continued reading his book. Rin gave him a dirty look.

"This is not fair. There are so many extra rooms… and you're sayin-"

"Why are you so desperate to keep her?"

"She and I are so alike. I just want to pass on the kindness, shelter and warmth that were given to me. My lord…it's called karma."

"Fine then. She must be out of the way though." He told her, feeling her anger. But Rin went happy again.

"Thank you." She said, as she walked away, back to where Nina was staying.

"Nina?" Rin asked.

Nina looked up slightly from the blankets. "Yes?"

Rin came back to her side, and sat on the ground. "You can stay here…for as long as you need to. But, we need to negotiate. You can stay here as long as you help work it off…so you can help me clean up around. And, my lord said that he doesn't want you in the way at all. Probably meaning…that he doesn't want to talk to you, or even see you."

"Can I meet him at all?" She asked disappointed.

"Well, guaranteed that you'll meet him at some point. I'll make sure of that. How's later?"

"Alright." Nina said. "I am feeling a little better now."

"Good."

Sesshomaru sat against the wall, and stopped reading his book. He placed his head up against the wall, and sighed, closing his eyes.

_Another girl…is living in my home. This place was meant for Rin and I. Not for some stupid little girl. Regardless on how similar she may be to her. That…is even more just the problem. She may turn out to be more like Rin then we may even think…that. Is why I do not want another orphaned girl to protect._

"Lord Sesshomaru. This is Nina." Rin said, as Nina stood in front of her. Nina's face was still red and also semi-beat up.

Sesshomaru looked up, and saw her. Nina gave a small bow in respect. "Hello my lord."

Sesshomaru ignored her, stood up, and walked away.

"Stay here Nina..." Rin said, as she walked forward past Nina, and caught up to Sesshomaru. "What is it my lord?"

Sesshomaru turned around angrily to Rin, and slapped her in the face. Rin fell to the ground, and held on to her cheek. "What…" Rin cried.

"I…hate her. Get her out…"Sesshomaru said.

Rin gave him a frustrated look. "You…lord Sesshomaru…you didn't have to slap me."

"Is this what you think of me?" He told her.

"What?" She asked him, getting to her knees.

"Are you mocking me?" He yelled.

"What? Of course not…" She cried, frightened from his anger.

" I told myself I would take care of you…and now you bring in another human. You think I have such a heart? Let me remind you…I am a full demon, not a half-breed… like InuYasha who has human friends. I could have let you died from those wolves, and now you think I want to prot-" He told her, then looked at Nina's frightened face, which had peaked along the corner of the house. His eyes widened slightly.

Nina stood off the side. "I am sorry. I will leave…I have caused you trouble lady Rin." She frowned, and walked away, leaving her hand that was grasping the corner of the house, flow slowly as her body turned.

Rin looked around, and reached her arm out, "NINA!" She yelled, but Nina was gone. Rin turned around again, and stared at Sesshomaru. "You IDIOT." She stood up, and ran away.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened even more, and watched her run away.

"…Rin…" He said quietly. Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot.

I really am…an idiot. She wanted to protect another human because she wanted to save someone herself, who was just like her. She was just passing it on. Why I slapped her…I have no idea…I had misunderstood. I am sorry Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin." He said out loud to himself, but no one heard.

Rin started running and called out for Nina. "NINA!"

Nina turned around, when she saw Rin running to her. "Lady Rin."

"Nina!" She yelled, and came to a halt, and went straight to her knees. "Please…forgive my lord. He…had no right to slap me, or even judge you like that. He's never…done that before. Please…forgive us both. Please, continue living with us."

Nina started to cry, and hugged Rin. "Thank you my lady."

Rin smiled, and brought Nina back to their home.

"Nina…you can wear this…" Rin held out a kimono that Rin wore as a child. The orange and white square pattern kimono that she had always worn, that she grew out of. But, Rin paused, and instead put it away.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

Rin looked down. "This was mine. I don't…think Lord Sesshomaru would approve of you wearing it. Wear what you have until I can get you a new one…alright?"

Nina looked down at her torn, and patched up blue and pink yukata. "Alright."

It was night, and Nina stayed in her room. Rin was still mad at Sesshomaru, but went out side to confront him. He was standing outside, by the edge of where the moon was.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin walked up to him, slightly angry.

Sesshomaru turned around quickly, when a single tear went down his face. Sesshomaru had never shown that kind of emotion to anyone. His face expressed sadness. Rin's mouth dropped ever so slightly, when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, and brought her into his chest.

"Lord..Ses..shomaru?" She stuttered.

Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and held on to her. "I am sorry." He released his hug to her, and looked at the red mark that was still on her face.

"No…I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. You…did all your power to keep me safe all these years…and I try to bring in a new human girl. Although…my lord, I did not ask for your protection for Nina…just the shelter, and the same warmth you've given me." Rin said.

"Yes…that is fine." Sesshomaru said, holding her head close to his chest.

As time went on, Nina made a good helper. She stayed in their home, and stayed out of Sesshomaru's way when he walked past her, and hardly spoke. She served dinner to Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. (She despised Jaken…) But, she continued her work. In return she was able to live with them, and was able to have clothes, and the warmth of Rin. Sesshomaru witnessed Rin be gentle, to Nina. There were also times where she showed discipline and hardship when Nina did something wrong or bad. Rin was so good with children. Sesshomaru thought…it was cute…of her. It was as if she was a mother. As time went on, Sesshomaru gradually accepted the fact that Nina was around. He did talk to her…but not as much as he did to Rin. Jaken got in the way more then ever, and got shoed away, but Jaken did try and stay out of the way more, realizing that his lord doesn't need him around so much.

"Lord Sesshomaru, here is your drink." Nina bowed as she held out a bottle of water.

Sesshomaru never really said anything to her. It was like when Rin first came to him. He tried pushing her away, but he definitely tried to show effort for Rin's sake.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin asked, sitting at his side. He laid on his futon, and Rin touched his cheek. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly, and saw Rin's happy face. He touched her face, as he sat up, early in the morning.

"Hello Rin."

"Hello my Lord. Nina has gone to make us some food." She said.

"Alright."

As more years went by, Nina continued to live with Sesshomaru and Rin. It was a new moon, and Sesshomaru was standing outside, staring at the spot where the moon normally was shown. Nina walked out next to him.

"A new moon." Nina said. She was now a teenager, and Sesshomaru had experienced strange feelings for a long time. "You know…" She paused. "I…I am old enough to live on my own. I also have to admit…there is a village near here. I…found a man…and he asked me…to live with him." She stopped, and looked at him. Her very long black hair, in a low ponytail flowed in the air. "So…I am going to leave tomorrow. I have not told lady Rin yet…but I thought I should let you know first. I want to thank you…for your kindness. Taking me in…I…thank you." She smiled to herself. She then turned around and walked away. Sesshomaru didn't think of anything else at the time, of rather that Rin would make a great mother some day.

It was morning, and Nina went up to Rin who was doing laundry. "I found a new man, someone who wants to marry me…So, if it is alright with you, I am going to leave today. I really do want to thank you for everything you've ever done." Nina said.

Rin looked up from putting up a sheet on a clothesline. "You're leaving?" She asked.

"Yes." She said immediately.

"Oh…" Rin said, disappointed. "Alright. Would you like some help?"

"No…it's alright. My fiancé actually wants me there, as soon as possible." She said.

"Hmm..alright then. Well, I'll see you out. But…when did you meet this man?" Rin had to ask.

"Well, on my breaks I'd go for walks and stuff…I met him…and yeah." Nina said, making a nervous laugh.

Rin continued putting up those sheets. "How cute." She smiled. "Make sure…if you're ever in trouble...come right to us."

Nina smiled too, and walked back to her room, to get her stuff packed up. Sesshomaru and Rin both saw Nina off, and when she was out of site, Rin hugged Sesshomaru unexpectedly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened from it, and said, "She really was a good kid."

Rin looked up at him. "She was. Lord Sesshomaru, thank you so much…"

"Rin." He said suddenly. Rin looked at him questionably. "You have made to be a great mother…even though you just took her in."

"Thank you my lord." She smiled to him.

"It makes me…wonder."

"About what my lord?" She asked, somewhat pulling away.

"About having…a child."

Rin had always waited for that time. She never wanted to push anything from Lord Sesshomaru, so she always waited for him to make the first moves. She has always feared that he would send her away, and would reject her even after the many years they had been together.

"You're…serious?" Rin's eyes blurred.

"I am." Sesshomaru said quickly.

Rin stood blank. "I…well…"

"Unless you…don't want to. Then that's fine." He said looking around. Rin all of a sudden smiled brightly.

"Well…when…" She looked somewhat puzzled.

Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure when to say whenever, and the words 'tonight' kept blurting in his head, but he didn't want Rin to think he was pushing it.

"Whenever you're feeling alright." He said.

"My lord." She stood frozen. "You realize…that this child…would be…a half...demon."

Sesshomaru stood blank. By having a child with her, a half demon child would be born, and then he would no longer have any full reason to 'hate' InuYasha. He would also have too basically; 'take back' everything rude that he's ever said about any half demon. (Although there was the whole deal with the Tetsusaiga.) This was something he definitely would not say either just 'yes' or 'no' to Rin. He wouldn't have minded having children with Rin. Taking Rin along with him as a child wasn't something he would ever regret. But…also her being human meant having a half demon child. If it were either human, or demon, it may not have minded so…but, he being the great lord Sesshomaru…his reputation from that would be let down to 'the father of a half breed.' And, frankly that's something he didn't really want to be called.

"I'll…think about it." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"I…I know I'm only human…and that you're a full demon…it's just…does it really matter that much? If it only matters that you have the one woman you love and your beloved child…does it really matter after that what people think about you? Does it really matter about having a half demon? Does it bother you that much about your brother being only a half demon him self? Even better…why is your brother being half demon bother you with this? " Rin asked, walking away, somewhat disappointed of it. "I hope you figure it out." She said quietly watching him think carefully.

As Rin walked away, Sesshomaru walked back to the wrap around balcony around the home, and flopped down to the edge of it, and leaned over, so his hands were sitting on his forehead and his elbows were on his knees.

All my life I've hated my brother because he is of the same blood as I, and because he is a half-breed of my blood…I felt insulted. And yet…my father…was a greater demon then I. I have fallen in love with a human…like my father. Is my next task…to have a child? Would that make me an even greater demon? To prove that I can accept…even a half demon…like my brother? Or…even a child of my own? But even the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha uses it because he has someone to protect…I could use- What…am I thinking? I know…that the Tetsusaiga is my dream…but…now…with InuYasha having a child, it would make getting the Tetsusaiga harder to get. I won't give up on that…but I should be thinking about having…a child. A greater question to ask myself is…why do I need it now? After 700 years…I have been able to get by without it. I guess…knowing that my brother doesn't have it…makes me at ease. And that my path of world conquest…isn't exactly my path anymore. A child with Rin and deal with it being a half demon…or…my reputation…I should perhaps stop being so…selfish.

Sesshomaru got up from his tiring thinking, and went to go find Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru stopped walking, and turned around. "What is it Jaken."

"Mi lord…that Nina girl has actually left?"

"Yes she has."

Jaken all of a sudden felt a spasm of joy in his heart…and danced on the spot when Sesshomaru walked away from him. That's when Jaken ran back to him. "Mi lord, you have neglected me many years…"

"Jaken, we no longer are in battle…I no longer require any service from you." Sesshomaru told him bluntly. Jaken's eyes widened, and burst out his crying. (Along with the outrageous 'Ahhh' and 'Nooo' he yelled) Sesshomaru stopped again, and turned around slightly. "Actually…I have a mission for you."

Jaken stopped his tantrum and looked up thrilled. "What is it my lord?"

"A few villages away, I hear that there is a stone with great magical power. It serves many wishes…if you find that stone Jaken, you will have many of those wishes." Sesshomaru lied to him. Jaken, being the dense demon he is, fell for it. "If you cannot find it after a week, then do not worry."

"A week!" Jaken yelled appalled.

"Yes. It will be worth it." Sesshomaru lied through his teeth again.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

Sesshomaru paused to think, "It has a yellow aura coming off of it. It has a circle engraving on it…the rock is quite small."

"And what if I cannot find it?"

"That's fine. Good luck." He shrugged, and then walked off to go find Rin again. Jaken left immediately, and Sesshomaru was happy that it would just be he and Rin alone for the rest of the week.

The next night, Sesshomaru and Rin couldn't stand any longer. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru the second night of being alone. He was in his room, where she was lucky to catch him.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as she forced herself on him. She gave him a broad kiss on the cheek.

"I'm heading to bed now." She told him, sighing, and starting to walk out. But, that's when Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her wrist. Rin stopped, and turned to him. He pulled her over. She kissed him first, a wide-open kiss that was wet and quick. She quickly pulled on his kimono, where she pulled it off. He stood before her, top less. He too, pulled at her kimono, where she helped him, and just like that it slipped off. Rin pulled off his pants, and he took of his boots quickly.

"Made u..pp…your…mind then?" Rin asked, huffing from kissing so much.

"Yes. I…I love you Rin." He finally admitted to her. Rin made a greedy smile, and so she decided that since they were both naked, she would start sucking on his cock. She gestured him onto the ground, on his futon, where they used his boa as a pillow. Rin sat on Sesshomaru, with her knees bent off to each of his sides. She lowered herself forwards, and touched Sesshomaru's cock. Sesshomaru let out a good sigh in relief. His cock was already rising from her taunting of not coming to him sooner, and he was desperate to touch her body. He touched her arm, and stroked them; as Rin inserted the cock into her mouth, and she started to rise and lower…slow starting, then faster then faster. Sesshomaru looked like he was in pain, as he lowered his hand to his cock too. And so, Rin, seeing his desperate (and very flushed) face, she took the tip of his cock, and played with her tongue on the very tip of it. Sesshomaru let out of another breath, and then placed his hand above his head, while Rin took her hands and continued playing around with it, while she licked, kissed, and rubbed his cock. Sesshomaru loved every bit of it. He lived over 700 years without having sex, and he couldn't believe what he was missing. The pleasure he had missed, and was now desperate for that pleasure; he had hoped that Rin would ease that. Rin had waited enough until his cock was rising higher and higher, and even she let out a groan or two. Sesshomaru had sat up when she stopped, and so she took her right hand, and took her two main fingers, and put it up her vagina. Her body went backwards a bit, then forwards, the more and more she pushed. Sesshomaru grabbed her back, as he kissed her bouncing chest. His face was stuck between it, as with her spare hand she grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it. Sesshomaru had gotten out of her chest, and onto her lips soon, and they were exchanging quick kisses. Sesshomaru then lay back onto his boa, when Rin took her fingers out of her vagina, and she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's cock again. She licked more, and this time stuck his cock between her breasts, where he finally ejaculated on her breasts, and some of her face. Sesshomaru seemed to feel slightly relieved.

"I..never..knew…you..you..you…AHHH…" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru started to put his cock up his vagina. "…Would be…so…well." She continued to breathe heavily, as she rocked her self up and down on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru too looked in as much pain as he was, and Sesshomaru…himself seemed slightly strange on how he would know what to do, or even what was going on. All he knew was that it if it felt good, then it should have happened.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her left breast, as she did the work. He helped with her relaxation, and she felt…so good, and in so much pain all in the same time. When she got tired enough, Sesshomaru helped her turn so she was on the bottom, and facing the ground. Her chin and elbows touched the ground, while her butt was risen in the air, where Sesshomaru was on his knees, and pushing himself in and out, with such tremendous power, and force (he was a great demon.) Rin cried in pain, but when Sesshomaru asked if she wanted to stop, she said no.

She got the cock out of her, and she reached to his cock, where it was very lubricated from the cum. She stroked it up and down, and then put it in her mouth again. This time, she sucked on it, where Sesshomaru felt even more aroused, when she stopped. Sesshomaru pushed her back so she was on the bottom again, and he opened her legs up. He went between, and inserted his cock in again, and he pushed in and out as he once did. It didn't last long before Sesshomaru's red face was a good enough sign to show that he was tired. Sesshomaru fell behind Rin, both lying on the boa; breathing heavily. They could feel their chests rising and falling. Rin closed her eyes, as she wrapped her back leg around his leg. Sesshomaru placed his arm around her chest. He gnawed on her ear, and kissed her neck. When soon they both fell asleep.

Rin woke up first, where she noticed Sesshomaru's face was on her shoulder, and his hand had fallen off her chest, and was out there randomly (She was sleeping on his arm after all.) Rin turned her head slightly, just to see Sesshomaru's peaceful face. Rin made a small smile to herself, when Sesshomaru's eyes slowly started to open. He blinked a few times.

"Good morning my lord." She turned her body so Sesshomaru and she were pressing flesh. He opened his eyes a bit more, when she kissed him on the lips. He put his hand into her greasy hair, and stroked through it. Rin placed one hand on his cheek, and the other along his arm. When they stopped, they stared in each other's eyes. "So if we have a child…you will accept it…of it being a half demon?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru paused for a moment before making a slight nod. "It took you a while to think about that." Rin frowned.

"Rin…I am still half asleep." He told her. Rin blinked then made a tiny laugh.

"Alright then."

Rin closed her eyes, and lay back onto the boa. She then fell back asleep. Sesshomaru, however, felt awake enough to get dressed. He pulled his kimono, and pants, boots, obi and his swords. He then left the room, and went to go find some food for Rin. He rarely ever went into the water to find human food, (He made the rare exception for when Rin was terribly sick, and Jaken wasn't there). He pulled off his boots when he got to the closest river, and pulled up his pants slightly. He walked into the water where he found fish swimming by his feet. He stuck his hand in, and pulled out two fish. They flipped and flopped, as he walked out of the water, and pulled his pants back down using each of his feet. He then slid on his boots, without a care that his boots were on top of his pants instead of underneath. He then walked by the forest, where he noticed a few planted trees growing various fruit. He pulled down a few of the fruits and put them into a large leaf where his now dead fish were lying. He then went back to Rin and his home, and walked to the kitchen, where he cooked the fish, and cut up the fruit. He also made tea, and rice. He laid it nicely on the table. He went to his room to look for Rin; where she opened her eyes to see him just enter the room.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I fell asleep again." Rin sat up and yawned.

"That's fine. Come out here Rin." Sesshomaru said, then walked into the dining area. Rin looked sideways for a moment before getting up and getting dressed. After that she entered the dining area. She stood in the dining area where her food was nicely lain out for her. "Your meal."

"Lord Sesshomaru…you got…this…for me?" Rin touched her heart.

"Yes, now eat up." He told her, as he sat on the opposite side of the table. Rin clapped her hands together as she closed her eyes and smiled happily about how she totally appreciated the fact that he went out of his way to make something for her. Rin ate quickly, but neat, because she was very hungry.

When Rin was finished she sat back slightly, and held her stomach. "Thank you lord Sesshomaru…that was delicious." She smiled. He made a slight nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Found Feelings**

**A/N**: I do hope the previous chapter was reasonable. His new found feelings in that chapter were acceptance (Half demons), and love and tenderness. Whee…go Rin go! Anyway…thank you for sticking with me

**Disclaimer:** Sesshomaru and Co. Do not belong to me ­­­­­

* * *

"Mi lord…this was as close as I could find to that rock you were speaking about." Jaken told Sesshomaru the moment he returned. Jaken held out a rock that was small, and somewhat looked like it had a chipped circle on it, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to say much about that.

"That's not it." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken looked disappointed. "I am sorry mi lord. I have failed you."

"Don't worry about it."

Rin came outside to see Sesshomaru reading a new book, and Jaken bowing his head, and looked like he was going to start crying some time soon.

"Master Jaken…you have returned. Where did you go?" Rin asked.

"You mean mi lord didn't tell you?" Jaken looked to Sesshomaru. "Well, he sent me on a quest."

"And what was that quest?" Rin asked Sesshomaru getting slightly suspicious.

"Well, you see Rin, there is a stone not too far away, that contains powerful wishes in it for whoever finds it." Jaken answered for him.

"A-hun." Rin said in disbelief. "Well, I am going to go take a bath, I will return soon." She said. Sesshomaru looked up at her from his book.

"Alright."

Rin walked over to the hot springs, where she took off her kimono and found her self-a nice warm spot in the water.

Meanwhile, Jaken continued to stick around Sesshomaru. "Mi lord…why…after all these years, do you keep Rin?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, and blinked. "Well, I have grown accustom for her being around. If she was not here, it would seem almost strange to do anything."

"Mi lord…you really do love her don't you?" Jaken asked, testing Sesshomaru's patience with him. Jaken, expecting a punch in the face, covered his face in fear, when he released, noticing that Sesshomaru didn't move.

"I do." He admitted. Jaken looked up shocked.

"WHAT! Mi lord…you have fallen in love with a mortal girl!"

"And what of it?" Sesshomaru questioned him.

"You have never…really like humans mi lord. I find it hard to believe that you would fall in love with a mortal girl." Jaken said, scratching his head slightly.

"That was then…this is now." He said. "Now you can leave me alone."

Jaken didn't want to test Sesshomaru any longer, so, he went off to do what ever he did. Sesshomaru held his book to his face, but his eyes overlooked the book to the forest, curious of Rin.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru's eyes became alarmed. He knew that voice…it was Rin. Sesshomaru threw his book, and he ran to the forest, to the hot spring where he saw her getting out of the water, the moment she saw Sesshomaru racing over, holding out Tokijin. She ran over naked, and ran into his chest crying.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"A snake…was…on me..." Rin cried. Sesshomaru sighed, and thanked that that was all that it was. He put away his sword, and then held Rin in his arms. He tried his best not to focus on the fact that she was naked, but he was worried for her in any case.

"You didn't really have a quest for Jaken to go on did you? You planned this all out…" Rin said.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to lie, or not. "Well…"

"Cause, it was really thought out well." Rin continued.

Sesshomaru sighed, in relief that she wasn't mad with him, while holding her in his arms.

"Thank you for worrying." She said. "About the snake I mean."

"Yes…are you going back?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled to him, and then ran back to the hot spring where she walked in carefully. She didn't mind him seeing her body anymore.

Sesshomaru walked to the hot spring. "Do you mind if I stay?" He asked her. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you coming in?" She asked.

"No, but I will stay here…for company if you wish." He told her.

She smiled. "Alright then." Sesshomaru walked until he found a rock to sit on, which was really close to Rin. They could see each other perfectly.

"So…my lord. Did you think about…the baby? Do you wish for it to be a boy or girl?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, after looking down to find something to say. He never really thought too much about the baby after they had made love. "Never really thought of it."

"Hmm…I don't mind in either case."

"Will you be okay?"

Rin looked at him oddly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Having the child. Would…you like to see that Kagome woman? For advice I mean."

Rin looked to her self and thought about it. "Hmmm…that might be a good idea. She has a child…I could get some good advice. Lord Sesshomaru, can we do that this afternoon?"

"Yes. But, you'll have to go alone…I have to check something out. There is a sinister smell in the air…and I am curious to know what it's coming from." He said looking into the sky. "And, InuYasha will protect you, if there is harm. If he does not…he will regret the day he was born."

"That's alright." Rin then though. "But…what if I am not even pregnant!"

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely for that even thought of. "What do you mean; do you think you're not? It's only been a few days."

"Yes…I know. But these things don't always work out…what if…oh no…"Rin held her face, in fear that she wasn't even pregnant. This is one thing she wanted to do for her lord…her love, was to have a child.

"Rin, the best thing is to not worry too much about it." Sesshomaru said coolly. Rin then looked back at him, and made a quick nod in agreement.

"You're right. I should have faith!" She said, as she got out of the spring, and placed on her kimono. She and Sesshomaru walked back to the home, where Jaken stood there widely concerned.

"Mi lord…I heard a scream…is Rin okay?"

"Master Jaken, as you can clearly see…I am fine." Rin said annoyed.

"Well, mi lord was taking so long to come back, I was just about to go in myself, but I wasn't sure." Jaken said.

"And be it a good thing that you didn't." Sesshomaru said quickly.

Jaken looked semi-alarmed. Sesshomaru and Rin then walked past Jaken, where Rin went to go dry herself off.

That afternoon, Rin and Sesshomaru decided to mysteriously leave Jaken home alone. After the many years of Sesshomaru's training, Rin managed to get to Kagome and InuYasha's home reasonably fast. That's when Rin knocked on the door, and InuYasha thumped his way to the door. "Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want now!" He opened the door to just see Rin. "You?"

Kagome peered over InuYasha's shoulder. "Ahh Hi Rin!"

"Hello Kagome." Rin smiled. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not!" Kagome said happily then moved InuYasha aside so she could come in. Rin walked into the room. "So…where's Sesshomaru?"

"Well, he smelt something suspicious…so he went to go find out what it was." She said.

"I don't smell anything wrong in the air…" InuYasha said, raising his eyebrow. "Whatever."

"In any case, come…sit down." Kagome led Rin to the table. "So, can I help you with anything?" Kagome asked, as she too sat down. InuYasha stood up, behind Kagome.

"Well…I wanted to tell you…the first to know as I should say…that…well, I'm pregnant."

InuYasha and Kagome's eyes nearly fell out of their eye sockets. "You…with Se-ss-h-o-m-a-ru?" InuYasha stuttered.

"As weird as it may be to you two…yes." Rin smiled to one side. InuYasha wanted to laugh very hard, but he held his tongue.

"Well…congratulations Rin." Kagome smiled. "How long have you been pregnant for?"

"Well…I'm not really sure. It's only been a few days."

"So what'dya say to Sesshomaru to get to him…to you know." InuYasha asked rudely.

Rin and Kagome rolled her eyes. "InuYasha…"

"Well…I was only curious…jeeze." InuYasha crossed his arms.

Rin smiled. "Well, actually, we never really said anything. You know how I was taking care of Nina? Well, he told me that he loved the way I took care of her, and so he was basically…inspired to have the child."

"He knows that it'll be a half demon right?" Kagome asked curiously. InuYasha's ears perked, as his back was turned.

"Yes… he thought about it for the longest time. I'm not sure what he was thinking about exactly, but he has come to accept it if it meant being with me."

"Awwww.w..w.w." Kagome smiled, and held her hands by her heart.

"Feh." InuYasha spat. "Sesshomaru despises half breeds. If he can easily have a kid, and accept it being a half breed, then he'd need to accept me…which I highly doubt."

"He's got a bit of a point Rin." Kagome said slowly.

"Yes, well, he is still angry because you have the Tetsusaiga I'm guessing." Rin made a small giggle.

"Hmm. Well, did you or did he make the first move?" Kagome laughed, like she was a giggling schoolgirl.

"Umm, well…" She blushed. "One night, it was just us, and I went to say goodnight, and the next thing you know he grabbed onto my wrist, and he…yea. It went on from there."

Both Kagome and InuYasha's eyes had widened, and seemed slightly disturbed and interested from that thought.

"Well, in any case. You're pregnant. Is that all you wanted to tell us? Or…is there more?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. Duh..." Rin smacked the side of her head. "I need advice. I'm worried that I may not even be pregnant, and yeah. You've had a child, so I decided to come to you for advice."

"Well… let's see… where to start?" Kagome said, as she clapped her hands together. InuYasha rolled his eyes dully, and left the room so it was just the two of them. "Actually. I can get you a pregnancy test." She said.

"What's that?"

"Something in my time. It'll determine whether or not you're pregnant."

"Oohhh. Here is some money, if you wouldn't mind!"

"Well, money in this time doesn't work in my normal time. But, if you don't mind giving me the money, then I'll buy it with my own normal time money. Is that okay?"

"Yes yes, I don't mind!" Rin said quickly, immediately pulling out a few coins.

"Okay. Ummm, what would you like to do in the meantime?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter much to me. I'll sit and wait." Rin said patiently, as Kagome nodded, got up from the table and left.

Naomi walked in, now practically a young adult, looked at Rin weirdly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Rin looked up.

"What. The hell. Are you. Doing here." Naomi said again, rudely.

"Your mother went to her time to pick something up for me." Rin said, ignoring the ignorant tone in Naomi's voice.

"Right. Well, why did she leave you here doing nothing?"

"Because I didn't mind. She'll be back." Rin said. Naomi made a rude snorting noise, and left the room. After five minutes or so, Rin could distantly hear InuYasha scolding Naomi for being so rude. InuYasha came in to the room.

"Sorry 'bout Rin." He said standing in front of her. Rin smiled pathetically, when Kagome came dashing into the room.

"Okay. Here we are Rin." Kagome huffed, as she held out the test. InuYasha's eyes widened, and backed slowly out of the room. Kagome walked over across the table of Rin, and sat back down. She handed Rin the test.

"Thank you." Rin paused, looking at the pregnancy test. "Umm…Kagome?" She looked up at Kagome. "How do I use this exactly?"

After 2 full hours explaining how to fully use it, and some good hints and tips about being pregnant, Sesshomaru, fully armored walked into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I did not expect you to be back so soon."

Lord Sesshomaru kept his normal and cool self, and spoke. "It was simple demon that I took care of easily." He said. "Are you nearly finished?"

"Yes, I believe we're actually done." Rin said, looking at Kagome for reinsurance. "Thank you very much Kagome." She made a slight bow with her head, and got up from the table.

"You're welcome, and see you soon!" She said, as Rin and Sesshomaru left.

"Yo. Sesshomaru." InuYasha stood, leaning at the doorway, just as Sesshomaru and Rin exited from the doorway. Sesshomaru turned around.

"What." Sesshomaru stated.

"Apologize to me right now. From your own mouth, I want to hear it." InuYasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"You're having a half demon kid. Well, if you can so easily have a half demon kid. Can you not accept your own half demon brother?" InuYasha spat.

"You and I are different. You still have the Tetsusaiga. Why should I forgive you of that." Sesshomaru said, starting to turn around. Rin looked very worried, but she never said anything.

"Being a half demon's got nothing to do with having the Tetsusaiga you idiot." InuYasha snarled. "Besides, you had your chance of having Tetsusaiga. It just never accepted you."

"Why does it bug you that much?" Sesshomaru asked, not facing him.

"'Cause you've hated me all my life."

"Have you not always hated me?"

"I've hated you because you've hated me. A big brother is suppose to ACT like an older brother. Being a half demon ain't easy…I hope you teach your kid that. They're going to go through some tough life…I'll guarantee you that much."

This time Rin did say something. "What do you mean tough life?"

"As a kid, I only had my mother, and I was always teased and stuff, because I was never accepted by humans because I was part demon, and I was never accepted by demons because I was part human. I was both, and although I have the feelings for both, it doesn't help that much. When my mother died, I was left all alone." InuYasha said. Rin looked more worried.

"Lord Sesshomaru, our child won't be accepted with other children." Rin turned to Sesshomaru who had still not looked at InuYasha.

"Our child will be different from InuYasha."

"Naomi alone has had a difficult time growing up. And she's still only a quarter breed."

"I do not care for your daughter. She's a snobby little brat, she does not deserve friends."

"As much as that may be true, that's just because she's got Kagome's ignorance and stubbornness, and she's got my original attitude. We teach her to be better…but she never learns." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Is that why she is still living with you?" Sesshomaru grinned to himself, and then walked away.

InuYasha was speechless, and left right away to go tell Kagome. Kagome however agreed with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru that was kind of rude what you said back there." Rin turned to him.

"Do you think it's not true?" He asked her.

"I do, but, its something you don't say to her father's face."

"It had to come out at some time." He told her, and hadn't said another word all evening.

Rin privately went out to the bushes, to check out the pregnancy test, and turns out she was positive. She screamed in delightfulness, and then dashed back to Sesshomaru.

"My lord, my lord…I'm pregnant!" Rin yelled to him, as he sat reading a new book.

Sesshomaru looked up, and hadn't had the slightest idea what on earth to say. Rin got down, and hugged him happily.

A few months went by, and her stomach was gradually growing and growing, the baby inside of her. There were no real problems with the baby, or Rin, and Sesshomaru didn't mind anything that was going on. Jaken was the next slave to Rin, who was always craving for food, trying new foods out, and sometimes too lazy to get up, so she got Jaken to make her food. Sesshomaru never really said anything about it, figuring that this is normally what happens. He, however hardly spoke to Rin. They had romantically grew apart, and he had hugged or held Rin in his arms less and less, and as the months of giving birth came by, he was soon finding excuses to leave. He knew he should have been closer to Rin, but being the so-called serious demon that he claims to be, he seriously had no idea how to react.

"My lord." Rin walked to Sesshomaru, her stomach very large. "Why…have you been so…distant from me?" she started to cry.

Sesshomaru had literally not spoken to Rin in a week, and so he had to talk to her. "I'm…sorry. I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing."

"Doesn't mean you have to IGNORE me!" Rin yelled at him, trying to punch him, but because of her tears streaming down her face, it was causing her punch to be extremely weak. He looked at her curiously, strangely allowing the punch, as if he deserved it or something.

"I never really knew what to say."

Rin sat down, as slowly and as carefully as she could next to Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arm around her, as she leaned her head along his shoulder.

"What are you going to name the child?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin turned to him.

"Huh? Oh… well, I thought…if it's a girl, then…Nina. If it's a boy, then Kazuma." She thought.

Sesshomaru looked frustrated. "Nina I can understand, why do you want to name it after that stupid boy?"

"He was stupid when you met him. I'm sure by that point he had gone insane, but before that he was a real gentleman…always so kind, polite, and hilariously funny. I think it'd be best to name it after him if it's a boy." She paused. "Unless you have something else in mind?"

"No. Nothing." He spoke, wishing he kind of had.

A few more months went by. It was winter, and it was very cold, especially since they had no electricity they lit candles and had a fire going on at all times. Rin was having a troubled time, during her eighth month. Sesshomaru, instead of being distant, was always very close to her to be sure she was okay, and because he really couldn't go much anywhere in the freezing cold. He sat near the fire where she said she was going to make something for them to eat. That's when he heard the scream, and a pot dropped onto the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he rushed to Rin, where he saw her holding her stomach closely, and kind of crouched onto the ground.

"Lord…d.d.Se..e.es..shomm..ar..u.u." Rin choked out. Sesshomaru helped her to the ground.

"Rin, what do I do?" He asked her, slightly frantic. He had never been in so much panic before. His loving woman was giving birth to his first child; two lives were on the line.

"Mi Lord? Is everything alright?" Jaken asked, coming in at the seemingly wrong time. Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"Jaken. Get me some sheets, and warm water. A few pillows and you'll need to help me bring Rin out near the fire, its cold in here." He told him. Jaken, finding this was very sudden, ran out of the kitchen.

"Rin…We need to stand you up. Can you get up? Put all your support on me." He told her. She got up as much as she could, when they managed to bring Rin out into the next room, where it was very dim, and the fire was the only thing keeping light. Sesshomaru helped her onto some pillows and sheets that Jaken placed out. Jaken knew that he needed to do everything perfectly, knowing that he really would be murdered if anything wrong happened to either Rin or the baby.

"Jaken. More sheets and warm water. Now!" Sesshomaru demanded. Jaken rushed out again. Rin huffed, in slight panic, and in pain. She opened her legs, where Sesshomaru held her head gently.

"My lord, you're shaking." Rin said, sweating, and opening her eyes to see his frightened face.

"I'm scared." He told her, admitting the truth.

Rin tried to smile, but it turned into a mild scream. Jaken rushed back into the room, holding water, and sheets. Sesshomaru pulled off his swords, his boa and with his armor already off, he pulled back his kimono sleeves, with a long strand of ribbon that Jaken had conveniently found from Rin's things that she used to clean. He tied back his sleeves to leave his arms practically bare. Jaken wiped Rin's head with the warm water, and sheet.

"I found this in Rin's room. I thought it might be good idea to deliver the baby."

Sesshomaru winced with the fact that he was delivering a baby. It was just not his nature, and it was 200 years ago, he would have had nothing to do with this.

Rin made another scream. Sesshomaru sat at the end of her, scared to look where the baby was going to come out of, but in any case, he stroked gently Rin's legs, and told her to breathe. Jaken sat at Rin's head, watching her being frustrated. Now, as Sesshomaru looked down, a baby head was slowly starting to come out of her bottom. Rin made a terribly loud scream, that made tears stream down her face uncontrollably, and Jaken covered his ears. The baby slowly coming out, Sesshomaru held the sheet in his heads, holding the baby's head in the sheet. Soon, the whole baby was out, and Rin had stopped screaming and was just left crying. Sesshomaru held the baby, blood all around, he cleaned it off with the sheet. Jaken put on fresh warm water on her head, and it relaxed her slightly. Sesshomaru held the baby in his arms.

"It's a boy."

Rin smiled to him, and cried more. The baby had one scar along each of his cheeks. Rin looked at Sesshomaru after calming her self down, and asked for the baby. He slowly handed her the sheet with the tiny baby in it. She touched the baby's head, and called out the name Kazuma slowly.

She then looked at Sesshomaru, and saw him do something she had never seen him do before, unless doing it evilly towards an enemy, or a very big smirk. He smiled. From the bottom of his heart, he smiled to her and their baby boy Kazuma. "Thank you lord Sesshomaru. You did a marvelous job."


	7. Chapter 7

**New Found Feelings**

**A/N**: Oh man, I felt so weird for the last chapter. Sesshomaru deliver the baby? Oh dear… I'm surprised myself that he was able to do such a thing, although I'm writing it…meh. I hope it was a good chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Everyone doesn't belong to me…except for Kazuma. Also the fact that I have written this story. So bleh on you :P

* * *

After the first year of having their new baby Kazuma, Sesshomaru felt that his energy was getting sucked out of him. His son was very energetic, and active. Rin had a hard time even, trying to keep up with him.

"Kazuma honey, come back here!" Rin called out, chasing behind him, as he crawled quickly, giggling and making it one big joke. But, that's when he bumped into Sesshomaru's foot, to see Sesshomaru not very amused by it. He picked up Kazuma, and held him up front.

"You stop this now." He told him. Oblivious, the baby vomited all over him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, frustrated, and fed up, he put Kazuma on the ground, and Rin give him a sympathetic look. She picked up the baby, and patted him slowly on the back.

"My lord? Are you…alright?" Rin spoke, and then started to gently laugh, to see how pathetic it was to see the great all mighty Lord Sesshomaru, covered in vomit.

"Never been better." He told her sarcastically, and then walked out the room. "I am going to wash it off."

Rin continued pathetically laughing, when she sat down the baby to play with it, with much less effort to keep him still.

As time continued, the baby turned into a toddler, and was now 4, and felt that he could walk. He walked pretty well, and it didn't take him long to get used to it. Sesshomaru now could really see the resemblance between him and Kazuma. The hair was white, growing long, and quicker than most people's hair. His son wore a white kimono, and white pants, like Sesshomaru did. Rin thought it'd be cute to do it, so it looked like a mini Sesshomaru. Along with the scars across his cheeks, the rest was all Rin. The lips, the eyes, and even the nose were all hers. Sesshomaru never really showed anger towards his son, although he felt a lot of frustration, like when he's trying to sleep and Kazuma comes up to him crying that he had a bad nightmare. Rin, on the other hand, took it very easily and never really got frustrated unless after the fifth time telling him to stop doing something. Kazuma looked up to his father, a lot. He stopped making noises or whatever he was doing any time Sesshomaru was in the room, and then Kazuma would just stare at him. Rin loved how that was, because it was very cute. Kazuma was now old enough to take proper baths in the hot spring, and so he went in when Sesshomaru did, and sometimes Rin would join them all (Since Kazuma didn't know the difference), and they'd all sit there relaxing. Soon, Kazuma got older and learned to talk.

"Father, why do you not talk? I rarely hear you speak." Kazuma said mannerly.

"I've never talked very much." Sesshomaru replied.

Kazuma sat down next to Sesshomaru, who was once again, reading. Kazuma, now about five years old, was in his white kimono. He looked at Sesshomaru. "Father, do you love me?" his tone felt slightly heartbroken. Sesshomaru wanted Kazuma to know that he meant the world to him, but it was just not his nature to show much expression. Sesshomaru wanted to have a closer bond with Kazuma than Sesshomaru did with his own father.

"Yes, I do." He admitted. Kazuma's heart felt lifted, and hugged him much unexpected.

"As a demon, you should not do that. It shows weakness, and your enemies will know it, and taunt you with it." Sesshomaru spoke, feeling strange with his son hugging him.

Kazuma let go as fast as possible, and sat fumbled. "Sorry father." Kazuma seemed confused. "I do not have any enemies."

"And be it a good thing you don't."

"Father, can you tell me…about your past? I want to know more about my grandmother and father, and about how you met mother… and mother told me about uncle InuYasha and aunt Kagome…. Father…" He looked up at Sesshomaru determined. "I want to know."

"Very ambitious aren't we." Sesshomaru said.

"I have a right to know, don't I?"

"Yes you do. So I will start." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru, after a few hours told Kazuma about his father, and how he owned the three great swords, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga and Sou'unga. He explained this, and how these swords basically ruined his relationship with his father. He explained to him what these swords do, and the legends of them. He told him about his mother, who he had vaguely remembered, and InuYasha, who he said he could talk too some day. He also explained how he met Rin, in time of danger.

Kazuma sat, not moving a muscle, too amazed to move. "Whoa…"

"I am surprised too, how you could stand listening to this…"

"It's a neat story." Kazuma smiled.

Sesshomaru made a small nod.

"Thank you father, I'm going to go play with the kids in the next village." Kazuma called out to Sesshomaru, as he waved, and ran off.

It was only an hour later, when Kazuma came back. Rin was now sitting with Sesshomaru, taking the time to enjoy the quiet, and both their eyes widened when they saw Kazuma. He was beat up, his eyes purple-black, he was even bleeding. Kazuma held his arm tightly, where blood dripped, and limped carefully.

"Kazuma!" Rin yelled. "What happened!"

"I don't sense a demon… did someone hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, as Rin rushed to him, and brought him back to Sesshomaru. Rin ran in to get some supplies, and came back out.

"Oh.h..h. Kazuma…" Rin broke. Kazuma ignored everything, and ran right into Rin's body, where Rin held him close.

"Mommy…what's… a half-breed?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru with widened eyes. Sesshomaru and Rin had always taught him that he was an equal, and that he would never be treated differently. But, that theory broke into pieces.

Rin dropped to the ground, and cried. Sesshomaru sat unknown what to do. "We'll see InuYasha tonight."

"Why?" Kazuma asked, turning his head slightly, as Rin still held him.

"He too is… a half breed."

"Is he really? What is a half-breed though?" He asked.

"InuYasha will explain that." Sesshomaru said. "Rin, help his wounds and we'll go."

Rin looked up, her eyes red, and so she let go, sniffed, wiping away her tears, and helped his bleeding. After, Kazuma got onto Rin's back, where Rin and Sesshomaru ran very quickly and soon got to InuYasha and Kagome's.

"Surprise, surprise." InuYasha said, greeting them outside. "Who's the kid?"

Kagome rushed out. "Kazuma!" She rushed to Rin. "AWWWW You're sooo adorable!" She grabbed him, and nearly killed him with her kisses, when she noticed the bruises and bleeding. "Kazuma?"

Kazuma nearly started to cry. "Hi aunt Kagome…"

"So, what's the problem?" InuYasha asked, giving attitude. "And…hey…how come you know these things and I don't!"

"InuYasha… this child…" Kagome practically fell back. Rin started crying again, and Sesshomaru stood still.

"InuYasha, as you know our child is a half-demon. We need you to explain to him what a half-demon is. We are not half demons, so we cannot fully explain it properly. Better get a real half breed to explain it." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

InuYasha raised his eyebrow. "And what makes you think I should do this for you? You and Rin have never done anything for us."

"InuYasha! Their child is badly hurt… just tell him, he's your nephew!" Kagome groaned at him. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Fine… come with me Kazuma." InuYasha walked off a bit, and Kazuma somewhat ran behind.

"Thank you InuYasha." Rin called out.

"Yea yea." InuYasha said quietly, to himself, to see this young boy, who looked kind of like him because of the white hair. "Okay kid."

InuYasha sat down at a tree. "So… you wanna know what a half breed is eh?"

Kazuma sat next to him. "Yes."

InuYasha told Kazuma all about how InuYasha grew up, and how he had hated everyone, and how everyone hated him. It was hard for InuYasha seeing, he was growing up with out anyone.

-

"So… how'd it happen?" Kagome asked Rin and Sesshomaru, who sat next to each other, across the table from Kagome.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Where'd he conjure up the thought of asking what a half-breed was?" She asked again.

"He came home, after being beat up by some kids. On the way here, he told me that the parents of the kids told them not to play with him because he was a half-demon, and so he got beat up…then he came home and asked." Rin said.

"I knew this would happen." Sesshomaru spoke. "I witnessed InuYasha grow up. Although I am not a 'big brother' as most would say, I did not care for him…and still don't. But, I saw that he went through a bad time."

"Yes, I know…InuYasha has told me about it." Kagome said. "…I was… surprised too… because… he was crying, when he told me. He wanted to tell me everything."

"InuYasha cry? Hmm." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in amazement.

-

"So… you came to your mom asking what a half-breed was the same way I did eh? Funny."

"I suppose." Kazuma sat confused, and tried to contain all the new information in his head. "Why does my father hate you so much?"

"Because I'm a half demon and because I have a sword that he wants. Not only that, but, I guess because my father left Sesshomaru's mother to be with mine. It's all a mystery when it comes to Sesshomaru's mind." InuYasha spoke, not looking at Kazuma.

Kazuma looked up at InuYasha with admiration. "How did you… get on with life? With everyone hating you, why didn't you just kill yourself to end the terrible life you were having?"

InuYasha sighed. "I fell in love, and I realized that life was worth living again."

"Aunt Kagome?" Kazuma assumed.

"No…it's a big, love thing. My love before Kagome even. We'd be together right now if it weren't for Naraku."

"Who's Naraku?" Kazuma asked.

"A half demon like us." He said. Then InuYasha went into great detail about the whole Shikon jewel issue, and about Naraku, and how he fell in love with Kikyou, then fell in love with Kagome. It was all too personal, but Kazuma was curious. After another 2 hours went by, InuYasha said, "You…won't tell anyone what we've talked about will you?"

"No I won't."

"Good. Keep it man to man."

-

"Sure taking a while." Kagome sighed, now pouring a new cup of tea, for Rin and herself.

"Yes." Rin said.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. "I'm surprised that it didn't even just last five minutes."

"I too, am mildly surprised of this. Kazuma lately has been very quiet, and has been trying to hear anything he can. Before this, he couldn't sit still for a moment to listen to a word anyone said."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "I guess our little baby's matured."

Kagome smiled in agreement, and that's when InuYasha and Kazuma walked in. It was about 8 at night, after being there for at least 6 hours, and Kazuma was asleep in InuYasha's arms.

"Awww..w.. how cute." Kagome had to say.

"When did he fall asleep?" Rin asked.

InuYasha looked at her. "A few minutes ago. But…I've told him everything that's worth telling him." He said.

Rin smiled, and Sesshomaru walked forward to pick Kazuma into his arms. "Thank you." Rin said to InuYasha.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked out, and went back home where they put Kazuma to bed, and they went together to their room.

"My lord?" Rin asked, as he took off his armor, and laid his boa on the ground.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said instantly. "I must admit, you've matured yourself."

Sesshomaru was too tired to say anything else, so he fell instantly asleep after Rin gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That's when a few hours later Sesshomaru sat up quickly. Rin wasn't disturbed much, when she just rolled over, but Sesshomaru got out of bed, alarmed.

_This smell…Where is it coming from? Kazuma is in danger._

Sesshomaru ran to Kazuma's room, where he gently woke him up. Kazuma asked what was wrong, and Sesshomaru held him in his chest, while his eyes wandered.

"Come out from your hiding demon." Sesshomaru said.

"A.a.d..demon?" Kazuma choked out.

"Be strong Kazuma." Sesshomaru whispered to him.

Kazuma tried to hold in his cry. "I. we're going to die. Where's mommy?"

"This demon lives off of children's spirits that are separated from their parents. It's a demon spirit." Sesshomaru explained. "Leave demon at once." Sesshomaru called out.

A large gust of wind past by Sesshomaru and Kazuma, even when they were inside, it flew out of Kazuma's window. A whisper went into Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as he put Kazuma down, and ran to Rin.

"Rin! Wake up!" Sesshomaru called out. She didn't budge, but she was still alive, he rocked her back and forth, and Kazuma walked into the room, still confused. "RIN! Stay strong… keep in there!"

Jaken came in, too, confused. "Mi lord? What's wrong?" He turned to Kazuma.

Kazuma looked at Jaken. "There was a demon spirit after me…"

"Then why is my lord all worked up to get Rin up?"

"I don't know master Jaken." Kazuma said, as he saw Sesshomaru shaking Rin, when her eyes flickered, and she finally woke up.

"Lord.d. Sess..homaru?" She asked him, to see his eyes shaking wildly.

Sesshomaru had never been so happy, when he hugged her in his arm tightly. "You're okay. Good."

"What's..wrong?" Rin asked, confused. Kazuma sat down next to Rin, where Sesshomaru let go of her.

"The demon spirit…as it was leaving, told me that instead of Kazuma, he was going to take your life instead." He looked at Rin, whose eyes just went insane.

"What! My lord, what demon is this…" Rin asked, holding Sesshomaru.

"It lives off of children's spirits that are separated from their parents." He explained again. "I had encountered this before…as a child myself." He said. Rin and Kazuma looked amazed, but still worried.

"Father, if… that spirit was going to take away mother's life…why isn't she dead?" He asked.

Rin gave a worried look for her own life. She held Kazuma. "She held in." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken left the room, and Rin put Kazuma back to bed. Rin had lay next to Sesshomaru like earlier. "Why did it want to take my life?"

"Because I was with Kazuma, and I told it to go away, so it told me that it was going to take away your life instead."

Rin cried herself to sleep, with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. Kazuma soon came into their room, seeing them both asleep, and woke them up. Sesshomaru got up, and tried to wake Rin up again. She woke up, but she looked very tired, and sick.

"Kazuma, can you go make some food for your mother?"

"Yes father." Kazuma obeyed and went to the kitchen.

Rin hacked up blood, and her face was pure white. Soon enough, it was out of Sesshomaru's hands to be able to know what to do, so he sent for Jaken to get Kagome to come help her. Kagome came back, along with Miroku, who offered to help ward off the spirits because Jaken had told them about the demon spirit.

"Be gone spirit!" Miroku yelled, as he placed a sutra on the wall.

Kagome knelt over Rin, both getting reasonably old. Kagome was now in her late forties and Rin in her late thirties. Sesshomaru and InuYasha, along with the children didn't age too much being demon's themselves, but Rin and Kagome's look definitely changed.

"Oh Rin." Kagome wiped blood, with the new medicine she brought over.

Rin opened her eyes. "Lady Kagome." She smiled, and tried to laugh, "You're always helping me…I've never done anything for you."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care… I want you to get better, and that's that." Kagome said. Miroku came back around, and waved his hands over Rin (He himself has matured…if you can believe it…)

"The spirit inside you shall stay yours, and no demon will take it. Demons be gone, and let this spirit be its own." He spoke to himself, as Rin felt no different.

Miroku gave a frightened look, and looked at Kagome. "She…oh dear… she doesn't have much longer to live."

Rin's eyes widened. She started to tear, as instead of clear streams of salty water, was blood, as thick as could be. Kagome wiped it again with a cloth, and gave her some water.

Sesshomaru walked in, when Miroku said this. Sesshomaru him self- felt a flow of emotion go through him. He stood still, when Kazuma had just walked in, and hugged his leg. "Is mother going to be okay?" Sesshomaru said absolutely nothing, because if he had said 'yes' it would have been a lie, and if he said 'no' then he would make Kazuma upset. "Father?"

Kazuma looked up. He saw tears flow down Sesshomaru's face, Sesshomaru completely unaware that the tears were even going down his face, but Kazuma's eyes stood shaking. He knew this meant something terrible. Kazuma never saw any sign of worry or even happiness in him…so tears down Sesshomaru's face worried Kazuma very much.

"Rin…." Sesshomaru ignored Kazuma, and walked right up to Rin. "…If… it is okay with you… I would like to try something."

"Try what?" Kagome asked for Rin, as Rin was slightly unable to talk.

"Kill her. Then I will revive her." His tone broken into pieces, speaking this.

Rin's eyes widened and more tears of blood streamed down her face, and Kagome too looked worried.

"I will not do it if you don't want to Rin. But, you are in definite pain…and I want to see if Tenseiga can revive you to your normal self." He told them.

"And if it doesn't work?" Miroku asked.

"Then… I will never forgive myself."

Rin made a small groan, and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I'm hoping this is for the better." Sesshomaru said, starting to pull out his Tokijin. Kazuma stood in the background. Sesshomaru had no idea Kazuma was there, and didn't want him to see it. Kagome and Miroku backed up slightly, to see Sesshomaru bend down and kiss her, and then stand back up. He held his tokijin above her, her eyes closing with pain, Sesshomaru too, closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he had…hoped it would be for the better. He pushed the Tokijin down into her stomach, where she let out a groan of pain, and everyone in the room let out a wail of despair. Then…everything went quiet.

"FATHER!" Kazuma ran up behind him.

Sesshomaru instantly turned around and saw Kazuma, tears still flowing down his face, and Kazuma's too. Miroku, Kagome and Jaken stood together, in the background, leaving them quiet. Sesshomaru put his tokijin away, and hugged Kazuma. "I will save your mother." He said in his ear, then stood back up and took out his tenseiga. He saw the little goblins that took away the life…he took two swipes of his sword to kill them, and he put away his tenseiga. Rin was revived once again, and her face looked calmer. Her face went back to her pale self, and she stopped bleeding. Sesshomaru dropped to the ground and held her face in his neck, in total relief to see her once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru…you saved me…again." Rin said quietly. Kazuma too, dropped to the ground, where he was, and cried. Kagome and Miroku believed their work to be done, and left without them knowing.

"Kazuma honey…" Rin gestured Kazuma to come to her, laying on the ground feeling better. Kazuma came to her, and she held his head, and rocked it back and forth. Sesshomaru stopped crying, and thanked his tenseiga for doing its duty. He was using it, to save the one he loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Found Feelings**

* * *

As more years went by, Kazuma was now ten. Rin was now in her forties, and she always looked like she was sick. She tried to keep up with Kazuma's energy and questions, but Rin felt like she was over 100 years old. Sesshomaru still loved her, but wasn't attracted to her as he once used to be. She was not so pretty anymore, so he felt it weird going in the hot springs with a lady who didn't look as youthful as he did. Rin was getting sick often, although not to the point where she was going to die; So, Sesshomaru was left training and taking care of Kazuma, and even most of the time Rin, which Kazuma didn't seem to mind. Rin seemed to have no more goals set out in life, and although she wanted to spend all the life in eternity with Sesshomaru, she knew it wouldn't always last. The average woman seemed to live up to around 60, and men around 70… so she knew that it'd be obvious that she was going to die within the next twenty years. Kazuma grew so much that in no time, he really looked like a duplicate Sesshomaru, and Kazuma was still the young gentleman.

"Mother?" Kazuma sat at Rin's side. "I found a woman…"

Rin's eyes opened to him, and she smiled gently. She held Kazuma in her arms. "Oh.h..h. How… fantastic." She couldn't say much more after that, because she started crying, and she was at loss for words. It seemed that she was crying more and more the older she got. She didn't want to die, she wanted to be with Sesshomaru, and although it was the greatest pleasure seeing him being with her son, now that he was leaving soon, she would notice that Sesshomaru still didn't pay too much attention to her. She was old, and she found her self not worth living any longer.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She choked.

"Rin?" He said. If it'd been ten years ago, he would have hugged her at that instant, but he didn't budge from his spot.

"You find me unattractive now don't you? I am a human; I am not like you… I can not stay young and beautiful forever like you." She cried. "Sesshomaru." She said with a more serious tone. "Next time I'm sick… don't help me. I want to die." She continued, "Life is not worth living longer, and especially when all of my hopes and dreams have come true… I have nothing left in my life that I need, except…" She cried. "You're tender kiss and you in my arms, the moment I die. Please."

Sesshomaru listened to every word, and thought it is outrageous. "Rin, stop talking nonsense."

"It's true though…isn't it?" She looked at him. He may have found her unattractive, but it was still her heart that he had everything to thank for. If she had never come along, he'd probably circle the whole of Japan three times with Jaken at his side, until his death from whatever that may be.

He rushed her into his arms, and stroked her gray hair. "It is your heart that I care for the most." He told her.

"But…why is it that you never want to be with me?" She cried more.

"I…" Sesshomaru stopped. He really didn't know why.

"Just let me die. Perhaps, the day when you revived me a few years ago…it was fate that I should have stayed dead." She said.

Sesshomaru became angry. "I… don't want you to die Rin. Without you, I don't know what I'd do…Kazuma needs you…I need you. So you're getting old, do you think I had not thought of that because you are a human?"

Rin looked at his eyes that seemed fear in them. "I…cant. I just can't take this pain any longer. That demon spirit…wants me dead. Lord Sesshomaru, the demon spirit wants me dead and so…"

"You need to prove that you're stronger then that Rin." He told her.

"Besides…Lady Kagome is older then I…and she don't even look as bad as I do." Rin said, feeling envious.

"She has things in her normal time that can help her."

"…I don't care. The point is…I'm ugly and sick… and I have nothing else in my life." Rin turned her face away. Sesshomaru touched the side of her cheek, and told her that she meant the world to him, even though he may not show it. He told her, that she should know that he was always just nervous or never know what to say when he was distant like he had been. Rin ignored him, and walked away, leaving Sesshomaru upset. Rin no longer wanted to cause a burden. She was sick of her life now…and now that she has had everything that she wanted, when it comes to experiences… like love and friendship. Hate, and worry, Jealousy and anger. Happiness and emotionless, she knew that she has felt all of these emotions, and being able to get Sesshomaru to open up his heart to her, was the only thing she really wanted to do for him…and instead she was able to go further. She had Kazuma; an experience worth watching for her…growing up, and even Sesshomaru himself grew up, matured, and showed great changes in him.

As the day went on, Kazuma went up to Rin. "How are you feeling mother?" he asked.

"Fine for now. Listen, dear, I want you to know that I will always love you…no matter what." She said.

"Yes mother, I know…" he laughed. But Rin continued to show a deep and serious look. He got the idea, and then went serious.

"Next time I'm sick…I'm not going to get better. I hope you realize that."

"You always get better though mother." Kazuma tried to sound happy.

"Remember that demon spirit? The curse… it is really taking effect, and I know I should be strong, but I can't be…so… I am doing this for you, seeing that I'd rather see you happily play around, and me getting sicker and sicker, then seeing you dead at my feet, and I'd never forgive myself of being able to protect you further." Rin told him. Sesshomaru entered the dining area, where they were, and sat down silently and ate. No one acknowledged the fact that he had just sat down, and Kazuma and Rin were eating quietly.

"Mother, some more rice please?" Kazuma asked, breaking the silence as Rin reached for his bowl, and placed another helping of rice into it. Then she passed it back. "Thank you."

The rest of the week was very silent between Rin and Sesshomaru. They said nothing to each other. Rin still was being stubborn, and Sesshomaru still thought she was better then all of that. It was that very half-waning moon, which stood outside, breaking the night from total darkness. That moon, which was shining so brightly, that Rin could see Sesshomaru's shadow from their room. She walked outside, and stood next to Sesshomaru.

Everything was quiet between them neither of them said a word, until where Sesshomaru turned directly to Rin.

"Lord Ses-"

He kissed her. Her eyes were wide open at first, until where she calmed down, and closed her eyes, as well as deepened the kiss. When they released, they stared at each other. "I'm sorry… lord Sesshomaru. I've been…so immature, and stubborn. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me. I should not have ignored you the way I have." He told her. She smiled, then he held her in his arm.

A few days later, she was sick again. Everyone knew that it was her desire to not get better again. Kazuma sat in her room at all times, making sure she was still okay and alive… and Sesshomaru was getting water and other stuff. If she didn't want to get better, he wanted to make sure that she lived a happy death. He didn't want her dead… he was trying to truly prevent her from dying.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said quietly; as he took her head, and brought it up a bit so she could take a drink of water.

"You have called me lord all your life. You have no reason to call me a lord any longer. You will always be in my heart… and don't you forget that."

Rin gave him a slow distinguished look. "You'd think I'd forget?" She asked.

"No…but I am making sure." He told her.

"Here… a gift, from my woman. She made this for you." Kazuma came running in. He brought her a large silky purple pillow. It had beads, all over it, and it was a very beautiful gift.

"Tell her… thank you." Rin said, tears going down her face.

"Sesshomaru… please… talk to me. Tell me… everything that I never knew about you. I want to know…" Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Why?"

Rin looked away from him. "You've never really told me about your deepest feelings, your longings…or even how you truly feel about things. Please…tell me. It's what I want to hear."

Sesshomaru continued looking at her. He started talking about things as a child, and then growing up as a teenager. He knew that this was the only thing he could do for his loving woman.

Kazuma came in with InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Kilala and Naomi were there.

Kagome got down at Rin's side. "oh.h.h…"

"I told you lord Sesshomaru…she is more beautiful then I…and she is older then I am."

"Rin… that's not true. It's because I was able to buy things in my normal time that helps my skin…"

"I feel…so ugly… and sick and helpless. Everyone's come here because I want to die. They went out of their-"

"Oh cut the crap Rin. You're not that bad looking for an old human. If Kagome didn't have her stupid cream stuff, she'd be like you." InuYasha spat at her. Miroku and Sango smacked their heads for him being so blunt like that.

"Still… regardless. It really isn't all about being ugly… it's just…I can no longer please my lord…" Rin felt terrible.

Kagome touched her head. "You'll always be in Sesshomaru's heart, so its not like you're going to be forgotten or anything. Not to mention, we all care for you very much…"

"It's true. Remember, when you were 13…and we had to explain to you what a period was." Sango laughed. Rin wanted to laugh…but she couldn't. Everyone but Rin and Sesshomaru started laughing.

"Or how you came to us telling us you were pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby." InuYasha spoke. "Did you see our eyes!"

They wanted Rin to be happy. They tried. They brought up the best memories. "Or when we helped you build this place. The funny races between InuYasha and Sesshomaru…like, who could dig faster, or dig the most in a half hour…" Miroku said.

Rin felt happy. Her heart had been lifted…she had just been reminded everything in her life that had been so grateful… and how she had them to thank for.

"Or when I met you." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you…I feel…so much happier." Rin tried to smile.

The other's all looked at her, with great happiness in them, and it made Rin feel like the luckiest person in the world. Her friends, people she cared for, people who cared for her, tried to make her be able to die happy, and the man of her dreams sat at her very side.

"Listen Rin…if you're going…to die…die happily. Never die being lonely, or even knowing that you're not loved…when you most certainly are." Shippou spoke.

"Not to mention, you got Sesshomaru to love you. Especially when Sesshomaru despises humans." InuYasha said making an excellent point.

"That's true." Everyone else said, and this time Rin was able to laugh. But she and everyone else stopped, when she felt a great pain in her, and held Sesshomaru's face. Everyone was quiet.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I love you very much. Kazuma… Everyone… thank you." Rin said quietly, and closed her eyes.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru yelled. "Rin! I love you…So much." He yelled. Rin opened her eyes for one more time she went up slightly to kiss Sesshomaru, where he met her half way. The kiss stopped, when her hand dropped off of his face.

Everyone was in utter shock, and sadness. Sesshomaru sat still for a moment, when he started to cry. Kagome, Sango and Shippou also cried. Miroku was starting to cry, and InuYasha showed emotion, but he didn't cry. Kazuma stood…frozen in stillness. "Mother…"

A week later, Sesshomaru wanted to leave. He wanted to stay in that house no longer. He and Kazuma had buried Rin next to where InuYasha's mother had been, as a family cemetery. "You are moving with your woman?" Sesshomaru asked Kazuma.

"Yes father."

"Have everything?"

"Yes father."

Then, with no further abide, Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin, and took a large swing at the home. The place crashed, and the home was slashed to pieces. "We will never forget your mother, but you and I will never come here again."

"Father…We shall meet again?"

"Of course. Good luck…my son."

Kazuma started walking off, when Sesshomaru looked down and realized. He called out Kazuma, and so he stopped, turned around and came back.

"Father?"

"I want you to have this. I know you have someone to protect…guard it with your life, and it will guard you with its strength." Sesshomaru pulled out his Tensaiga, and placed it in Kazuma's hands.

"Thank you father…"

And with that…the memory of Rin was left in that broken home…and Kazuma and Sesshomaru went off in their own directions.

…To never come back again.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Only Kazuma is mine

**A/N:**Omg.g.. (Cries) that…was so sad TT this was my last chapter, and so… I hoped you all enjoyed it. And thank you ever so much for all reviews… good and bad. Thank you. I had a lot of fun writing it. One of my best stories, in my opinion; regardless of reviews.


End file.
